WTF
by hot tottie
Summary: When some old friends of Sam's come for a vist they bring a unexpected surprise from her past
1. Chapter 1

Summary- after Sam and Jason find Kristina and Michael (by the way Michael is Chad duell) some old friends of Sams come for a vist and someone's not happy.

A/N I really don't like Kristina so you'll probably see that in this story and I don't like Elizabeth so she won't be in this story for long. This is my first story ever so please don't be to harsh lol.

Sam was sitting in her office waiting for computer to boot up and spinelle to come back from seeing maxie, when she received a call from some old friend that are coming into town. Sam has been really lonely as of lately her friends all have their own lives with little room for her, Maxie works with Kate for like 15 hours days, then there's spinelle who she works with for just as long. And then theirs Jason who see only really see's when he needs some information or bitchin about Carly, Michael, or his dumbass baby mama. "Wow my life is shit one of my friends is my business partner who I want to throw though a glass window most day's and the other is her ex who she was stuck with for weeks looking for some bratty teenagers". Sure Sam could see why Michael ran away he thought he hit his step mom with a car causing her to lose the baby, but Kristina that girl was just a hot ass mess. No I shouldn't be thinking like that she's my little sister I have to help. But the little bitch did hit on her ex and then insulted her practically calling her a slut when all she did was try and help. Someone really needs to smack the hell out of that girl maybe I should do it . No Sam stop bad thoughts. Really what the hell is wrong with this computer if spinelle did anything to this computer I'm kicking his ass. Wow I have some violent thoughts these day guess that's from months without sex. Damn what I wouldn't give for hot steamy hardcore sex right now. Just then her office door slams open. WHAT THE FUCK?

Standing in the door way of McCall and Jekyll PI is none other than her 17 year old sister with her smug face just looking to be smacked. "What the hell are you doing here at 10:30 at night Kristina does mom know you're here" ? "Well seeing as she at work no Sam mom doesn't know I'm here I need you to help me get a guy". " And how the hell is I suppose to do that" ? Duh by taking me shopping and teaching me how to act like you. How exactly do I act and dress Kristina. Well no offence but like a slut please Sam you have to your my big sister and I really need an answer I left Molly at home by herself Tic Tock Sam hurry up. "Wait hold the hell up first you call me a slut and then say you left Molly OUR 12 year old sister at home by herself what the hell is wrong with GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW KRISTINA" . I don't see what the big deal is she's old enough to take care of herself and you do act and dress like a slut Ric said it all the time. Shut the hell up about Ric and get the hell out. Gees what's ups your ass oh let me guess not Jason HAHAHA. By Sam and with that she went into the house.

Sam drove around to cool off before she headed back to the office to see if that damn computer ever powered up. While getting of the elevator Sam heard a lot of shouting coming from her office she pulled out her Gun and kick the door in The sight before her was one she knew would cause her a headache and her already fool mood to worsen. So she pulled in a deep breath counted to 3 and screamed EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As the scream was heard 12 sets of eyes ranging from blue to brown stared into annoyed and murderous brown almost black eyes and they all were a little fearful looking at the tiny woman in front of them holding a black glock at them. Since Sam hated the awkward silence she decided that sarcasim was the best result. Why the hell there are some many people in this tiny ass office what are you trying to have an orgy and you all decided to come her pun not intended. There were two loud laughs that broke off one from Michael and the other from Claudia surprisingly the whiney loud woman got along with Sam, but that still didn't explain why all these were here well she could only see 10 of them.

Let's see there's Michael, Claudia, Carly, Sonny, Jason, Spinelle, Maxie, Dante, Lucky(JJ),and that whiny bitch who's never with her kids Elizabeth. Sam stood there and looked at each and every one of these people waiting for an answer but no one opened there mouth to speak. So to get the ball rolling Sam turned to maxie and asked her what the hell are yall doing her? Maxie being Maxie did what she does best talk and gossip. Well Michael is here because he was looking for you he needed someone to talk to, his parents are here looking for him, Lucky and Dante are here looking for jobs cause they got fired, we did not we quite thank you very much. Sure what ever , I'm here looking for you and Jason here probly just to stare at you and Baby Beast over here has no life so she's stalking Lucky so he can take her back. Wait were the hell are your kids at right now its 11:30 oh wait never mind your grandma's. Sorry go ahead maxie, as I was saying then there are these two fuck hot twins here waiting to talk to you. For some reason they called you Lucerito. Then that's when everyone else noticed them standing here and guns were drawn and screaming was heard, Maxie said in one breath and took a couple of deep one while eyeing the man candy standing in back of her.

As soon as Sam heard the name a Hugh smile came across her face and she flung herself across the room into the arms of mystery men. There were 9 confused faces, then there was maxie and Claudia eye fucking the strangers and smiling at Sam and then there was Michael who looks a mixture of happy, confusion, and sadness for his uncle. Michael keep looking sideways at Jason to see a look of hurt, confusing, possessiveness, and hatred what to do, so Michael Spook up that hug was way too long for his liking and to be honest with himself he was getting jealous. This was his Sam his family everyone apart from crazy ass was Sam's family not these two ass hats. With a deep clean voice Michael stated who the hell are you two and why did you call Sam Lucerito. One of the Men looked up with grey eyes and a dimpled smile at Michael and saw the jealously on them and love and look around the room at the eyes and saw one pair of angry blue eyes, man if looks could kills he would be out of window right now. Taking a step back the man spoke in a slight Spanish accent and said sorry to be rude let me introduce ourselves I'm ALEJANDRO and this my brother ALEJO Reye. Lucerito mean little bright star, and Sam is our beautifully and very talented Best friend has been since we were 12 and she's also our ex. Were here because we missed her and were PI's looking for jobs. The other man Alejo who has honey colored eye's spoke Belleza (beautiful) we found Adele and Hayden they are waiting to finally meet you. He finished his sentence with a board smile and a twinkle in his eye. Looking at Sam one would have thought she was in a coma, there was no breathing or moving coming from the tiny woman. All anyone in the room could her was her heart beat and a slight whisper of you fount by babies. Gasped were shared all around the room and that little dropped to floor passed out she actually fainted not something these people are used to seeing from her.

I picture ALEJANDRO as Greg Vaughan

ALEJO  
>as Francois Arnaud (he from the Showtime show the Borgia's he plays Cesare)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chaos that's all Sam heard around her yelling and screaming English and Spanish it was all giving her a headache. She couldn't think straight one minute she's reuniting with her best friends and the next she 's passed out what the hell happened. As she started to wake up she was blinded by bright lights making her already painful headache 10x worst she had to no needed to close her eyes to keep the harsh glare out of eyes. At first she thought she was at the hospital until she felt what she was laying on her couch in her office what the fuck happened today oh yeah got damn it this is the most cussing she's done in her whole life. She loves those men out there but they just dropped a cluster fuck of a bomb in front of all those people especially Jason. What the hell am I going to do I cant stay in my office all year beside with those nosey ass people out there she'd be lucky if they let her last a hour. Gosh how long was she out everyone is still here I hope not they do have families get the hell out. Sam heard foot steps coming to door of the room she was in so she does the only thing she could do fake like she was still out.

Coming into the room stood a short blond, and tall blonde and a tall brunette, just standing and waiting for the little liar to stop pretending to be sleep. Sighing Maxie walks up to couch and stands over Sam and Yells WAKE THE FUCK UP SAMMY YOU GOT SOME EXPLAINING TO DO RIGHT DAMN NOW. Jolting off the couch while still landing to fall flat on her ass she looked like a deer caught in the headlights big brown eyes wide mouth open what to do. Sam did what was born to do con the hell out of people sucking in a breath Sam pulled out the helpless victim card, it was very convincing teary eyed and all she started baby talking. Sam sweetie I love you but who do you think your fooling all four of us are master cons we can get people to do what we want we know what your doing it's not going to work get your ass up and start talking. Sam starting mumbling under her breath after hearing the three women laughing at her " nosey bitches just cant leave me alone and they say blondes have a short attention spand. Turning around Sam sat her tired ass on the couch and asked which one of you want to go first. As soon as the worlds came out of mouth the door opened and the men and bat shit crazy walks in why is she still her. Just when she was about to ask the question Jason speaks how the hell did you meet the Reye twins and who are Adele and Hayden and why didn't you tell me about them.

Outside of the room Stood Jason front and center looking into the eyes of the Reye twins who had to be more than best friends with Sam. All Jason wanted to do was punch the shit out there smirking face, what the hell was there to smirk about . Sam was passed out and there are two many questions that need to be asked and answered. And Jason was going to get those answers no matter what. Turning around he fixed hard eyes on the one named Alejandro for some reason he couldn't stand this man and stated are you going to tell me what is going on here. How the hell do you know Sam when did you meet her and where the hell have you two been all these years and who are Adele and Hayden? All in one breath. Alejandro turned to Alejo both men smiled a dimpled smile with a eye brow raised and why should we answer your questions your just an ex who cant tell someone so tiny that you still want her because she might stab your ass hell she still might considering the way your talking to us said Alejandro. It was then Alejo turn to talk and he took a less direct approach he tried to use humor It's this the most you have every talked to someone with out shooting them, all the got was a smirk from Jason.

Lucky and Dante had to admit these guys had balls to just talk any sort of way to Jason the most feared enforcer in the business, they must of knew who he is and what he does but that doesn't faze them. Sonny took one look at Jason and knew he needed to defuse this situation quick before Jason and Alejandro beat the hell out of each other. Donde este? Turning an eye to the shorter man Alejo answered hemos nacido en Vigo España (we were born in Vigo Spain) but pero creció en Florida (we grew up in Florida). Can you three stop speaking Spanish I don't understand anything your say came from the craze stalker standing in the corner, as she said it 7 pair pf eyes turned there glare on her may I ask a question stated Alejandro why are you here you have kids go take care of them or is it more important that you try get back together with your ex husband who really doesn't want you back considering you cheat on him every time you marry him. Elizabeth stood there teary eyed eyeing the sexy but cold man with the grey eyes when suddenly she smiled and stayed Sam told you two about all of us and you both are in love with her which is why you hate Jason so much he was here for her when you two weren't. Rolling his eyes he turned around ignoring the statement she just made and contutioned talking to sonny, when Lucky decided to speak to him, Why are you two here because it isn't just to see a friend. Well duh were here for Sam and that's all you people need to know. We need to hear the truth from Sam because there not going to tell us. Very good detective skills there wow you guys are dumb asses.

Sam looked from Alejandro to Alejo who just nodded there heads at her to tell the story. Sucking in a breath she began " When I was 12 Cody took me to Florida so he could hook up with one of his con buddies, what I didn't know was that it was a woman who had 2 kids twins who were 4 years older than me we hit it off right away with my I don't give a fuck vibe and there stay the hell away from us vibe which was weird but what ever. Me and Cody stayed there for 2 years and we formed and unbreakable bond. And yes before any of you ask I dated them both and yes at the same time and yes we even had sex together. Damn good sex if I recall said Alejo smirking that got a snort from his brother and a giggle from Sam. Any way after Cody stole money from there mom he pick us up and moved but we still keep in touch. Every thing after that you guys already know well except for about 3 or 4 things. Taking a deep breath Sam told the hardest part of her past when I was 15 Cody sold me to one of his buddies sons who was 24 and he raped me after the rape I began feeling sick and went to the hospital were they told me I was pregnant tears started to well into her eyes. Cody found out I was pregnant and said he didn't need another kid he didn't want the ones he had so he left me I was 5 months alone and on the street. I had no one I decided to look for my brother and I fount him and I also fount the twin again they took one look at me and took us home. I went into labor early I was only 7 months can you imagine the look on my boss face when my water broke funniest shit ever. Anyway I gave birth to a girl and a boy Adele and Hayden McCall two black hair green eyed babies they stole my heart. I had them for two years before my life went to shit. And that shit was NICO, after I testified against him he told his friends to come after my babies and Danny. So I sent Danny away but before I could get the twin away his lackeys found us and held us in a warehouse duct taped to a chair. Those sick bastards raped me in front of my kids and beat me. When they tried to hit them I would tell them to do what ever they wanted to me but leave my kids alone. As the story progressed Alejandro and Alejo sat by Sam's side and held her hand while she spat the words out. After 3 weeks of no food or water and having been beaten and raped repeatedly I couldn't stay there I needed to get my kids out of there so I took my chance. They left a kid name Wilson to guard us I conned him into untying me he tried to he tried by now the whole room was in tears listening to this strong woman sound so helpless no one wanted to force her to talk anymore even thou they wanted to know what happened.

Dante decided he keep his mouth shut to long and blurted out would you just tell us what the hell happened why should we feel sorry for you instead of putting your kids first you ran around with a criminal, sorry but I don't feel sorry for you. By the time the last word was spoken Dante was flat on his back with an angry 110 pound woman on top of him beating the hell out of him. It took Lucky, Jason, Sonny, and Michael to pull Sam off of Dante, you keep your got damn mouth shut before I kill you and that's a promise screamed Alejandro always the protector. Sam in a low and deadly tone finished the story he tried to rape me and I just snapped I took the knife that was laying on a table in the room and stabbed him 15 times and Killed the other 3 men that ran in the room with a bullet to there brains. I untied the rope on my kids and they were traumatized they didn't talk or even move for almost 3 months. Even then they only said mommy don't go when I gave them up. I have walk around feeling guilty every day because I was the one who put my children in danger by being with NICO's crazy ass. And Dante for your information I worked 3 jobs to support myself and my kids that even includes Danny. I stopped conning for 2 ½ years you ass. I was fired from one job because I wouldn't sleep with my boss. I never took money from Alejandro and Alejo yes I lived with them but never took any money from them I'm a damn proud woman who doesn't need a man to help support her. NICO offered me a job all I had to do was look out and I was paid 3000 for each car they stole so imange working 4 hours and bring home 12,000 dollars home a week. I didn't have a high school diploma or ged I did what I had to live.

Sam what was there to feel guilty about you need to escape and did what you had to we all would have done the same thing. No none of you would have I killed a 16 year old boy do any of you know how that feels like to take away a young persons life just so you can survive screamed Sam with angry tears coming down her face. Sniffing she contuted the D.A of NICO case got word of what happen and got the charges dropped . He also offered to help me keep my children safe he offered to find a family for my twins until I could get my life together. God he was good man Michael Baldwin was his name and he had me meet his best friend and sectary Phyllis Summers took me to meet a family. They already had a little girl name Brooke she was so happy she was getting a brother and sister to take care of, she was a little spoiled but she has a big heart. I can still remember the last time I saw Adele and Hayden they were crying there little hearts outs and screaming for me to come back. I had run out of that place but I did tell them if they still wanted to see me when they were older they could contact me and I would come running.

The whole room stood quite wondering how the hell did no one know this, No one really knew Sam except for the Reye Twins. Maxie was first to run to Sam and pull her into a hug, turning to Alejo she said in an all business tone what the hell are you waiting for go bring my God babies to there mother. Hold the hell up who said you were God mom what do you know about kids any way maxie stated carly. Oh and you two think that Sam is going to pick either of you to be God Mom to her babies no not happing I took care of Johnny until daddy sent me away. Bitch Please you just came there's no way Sam would pick you. Raising her head Sam let off a Loud laugh you 3 whore's do know that they are 13 going on 14 years old not exactly babies. All the men in the room had to smile only these 4 woman could take a sad moment and switch it around and make Sam smile and happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sam I know I shouldn't even be here much less have herd your story but I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what you had to go thou and I should get going I do have kids at home. Thanks Elizabeth drive home safely. I will and I promise not to tell anyone she said and then she did something shocking she leaned over and gave Sam a hug that lasted longer than 5 seconds. Sam didn't know what to do she looked up at the three woman who were snickering and mouthed Why is hoe cake hugging me. At that they busted out laughing finally she let her go and walked out the door.

Look Sam I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. My ma was a single mother but she had help from her family. Your a strong woman and you did put the one's you loved first. You could of took the selfish route and keep them with you knowing they would be targets but you didn't and I also know that it to feel like someone was ripping your heart out to walk away from your children and for that I am truly sorry. My ma say's that sometimes I don't have a filter from my brain to my mouth.

Thank you Dante and yeah I'm use to it with these three psycho. I had been judged since day one in this town it's nothing new to me. I shouldn't have said anything like that to you. It's ok really. No it's not your to forgiving I just insulted you and told you I didn't feel sorry for you when you just told everyone in this room what had to have been the hardest time in your life with you being raped multiable times and having your kids watch while being beating and then having to kill to protect them. I guess were even since I did just kick your ass.

Um Sam there something I still don't understand shouldn't you have already known where the twin were located. No Michael I didn't we had a closed adoption the family asked if I wanted updates on the twins but I refused. Why we could all see that you miss them. Yeah I do but if I kept in contact with the family they could have tracked the family down and got to my kids and I wasn't going to let that happened I already let them down once I wasn't going t do it again. I told the family what happened and they agreed but they also said once the twins got to a apporatite age they would tell them about there mother and why I gave them up.

So when do we get to meet our babies I cant wait stated Maxie  
>Hold on a second if it was a closed adoption how do you too know it's the twin and were they lived. Alejandro answered the parents were killed in a car crash 3 months ago and Michael Baldwin was giving custody of the kids and he found us. We knew the kids wanted to meet there birth mother so we set out to find Sam and bring them home. What makes you think he would hand them over to her I mean if he saw her police record he would have known she's been in trouble since coming to Port Charles. Ouch Lucky damn tell me how you really feel. Sam I didn't mean it like that you know your my friend but a lawyer wouldn't just hand this kids off to someone just because he meet her once and she was going thru a ruff time. Actually he has keep tabs on Sam since she left and he already has the papers drawn up all Sam has to do is take a DNA test and prove she has a job and reliable. Michael isn't a bad guy he genuine cares for Sam and her kids.<p>

When can I meet them? Michael is bring them at the end of the week you really don't have anything to do besides sign the papers. He already has proof that you have a job, apartment, and hasn't been arrested in over 6 months and that was because someone was framing you. Not to mention you have national recantation for being a hero you help save lives in a hostage crisis and when the hospital burned down, you helped the FBI and they have your DNA on file so they already compared the samples.

I get to see my babies what if they hate me what if they think I'm some kind of monster or they want to say with Michael. By then she was already breathing heavy. Claudia got a brown bag out of the closet and gave it to Sam just breath and calm down. Knowing your gene's your kids will be little hellions' with the faces of angels. Could you image a 14 year old looking and acting like Sam oh god you'll have your hands full. And then the boy with all of Sam quiltys especially that smart ass mouth of hers. Shut up Claudia that not even funny I'll probably have grey hair within the first month of them being here if there anything like me.

Everyone was laughing except Michael he was deep thought. Hey Mickey come here I want to talk to you alone she stressed out. What wrong you don't happy that I found my kids. I am but then all your attention will be on them and not me. I know that sounds wrong but you and Jason are the only ones I can talk to and actually understand me you don't expect me to be someone that I'm not. Michael I will always have time for you no matter what I'm doing but you have to know that my kids will come first over everyone. When have I not been there for you why would you think I would leave you. You did when uncle jase broke your heart and when you found out Molly and Kristina were your sister's you left me and Morgan alone. Aww baby come here she pulled him to her with his head laying on her chest and she was running her fingers thou his hair whispering to him like she did when he was younger after AJ kidnapped him. I know you feel lost and confused right now but I will never leave you again or your brother. I didn't feel right being around you and your brother when me and your uncle were at each other throats and your parents couldn't stand me I didn't want to put you too in the middle of that. As for Molly and Kristina they needed me you and Morgan had me all to yourselves for 3 years so it was only right I gave them my undivided attention she said kissing his forehead. Now go home and get some rest just know that I love you and always will.

Mean while outside the back office the air was tense Jason and Alejandro were glaring at one another neither one backing down. ¿Cuál es su problema conmigo? What did he say to me. What is problem with me? answered Alejo. My problem is with the both of you I have question that I cant seem to ask with out having Sam on my úntele lejos Sonny decided to translate ask away. What happened to the men who were after her and the kids?El hombre inteligente el sr. morgan lo que piensas ocurrido, Your a smart man mr Morgan what do you think happened. Smirking he answered you killed them si yes. Your not Pi are you no. Who do you work for?Pero eso no tiene que saber that's not for you to know. Why not tell Sam are you afraid of her? El conocimiento de la verdad sólo perjudicará su knowing the truth will only hurt I found out your here to hurt anyone I care about I will kill fueron aquellos que echarse atrás en la lucha contra el sr. Morgan this time it was Alejo who spoke in a deadly voice. were not ones to back down from a fight Mr. Morgan.

Sam and Michael walked out of the back office and everyone shut up. Um I don't know why you all are still here but get the fuck out I'm tired and I have a headache with that she left but not before giving the key to Jason and kissing her best friends on the cheek.


	5. an

Can someone please review I really need some feedback so I can know what works and what doesnt

thank you 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

a/n Claudia told the truth after she was lost her baby and everyone knows Sonny is Dante's dad he was never shot by sonny. His mom couldn't stand sonny not knowing so she told them before the hit and run.

It was the next day and Sam was sitting in her office with Lucky and Dante they were just looking at her and she was starting to feel uncomfortable .

So are either one of you going to tell me why you both need a job from me considering you are the PCPD best deticvtes I'm sure the FBI would pick you up? Asked Sam

Lucky was the one that answered " As you know Michael had confessed to running Claudia off the road and then evidence came fort stating that it was your mothers car . When Mac found out he basically told us to dusting under the rug and Alexis got off with a slap on the wrist. I know that Claudia did a lot of things that were forgivable but her child was murdered and the culprit got away with it"

Yeah I know all that and it is sad I told my mother and Claudia the same thing but I don't get why you quit the PCPD has done things like this for years now Lucky.

I also know that but I'm tired of letting people off just because there suppose to be up standing pillars of the community. And then we have people like Jason and Sonny and hell sometimes you are dragged in because you have a record. Mac has a thing for your mom and he constantly degrades you for your choices but Alexis is just as bad."

I guess those are good reason so why come to me there are other PI's in Port Charles.

Well because we know you and we also know you don't do it for the money you genuinely love your job even the cheating spouses cases.

Yeah and besides we will actually be helping people and we wont need to stay on the legal side of things to solve a case said Dante.

Wow I thought you cops like having rules to following since you always throw them in my face Lucky.

Did you forget who my dad is and I'm sorry for that I just want to get back to the way I use to be.

I only became a cop because I wanted to find the man who killed my mentor but I do have the blood of Sonny in me so it's a giving I would break some rules.

Ok well you are hired Dante your going to have to share a desk with Spinelle and Lucky your with me.

Jason's Penthouse

Jason and Sonny had Spinelle doing a background check on the Reye twins.

Why don't you tell me why you cant stand them Jason there here to bring Sam her kids why the hostilely towards them.

Sonny are you kidding me they show up out of the blue after all of these years of Sam needing someone to lean on and talk too.

You know that's not true they knew a lot about everyone that was in that room how else would they have gotten there information.

Sam wouldn't just tell people our business Sonny she to loyal for that and I think they know more than there letting on.

You still love her don't you don't try and deny it I can see it your eyes. Did something happen in Mexico besides Jerry and don't lie to me Jason.

Yeah we slept together twice and she acts like it was nothing. I told her we could be friends and she agreed.

But that what you really want is it. I never knew how you could get over what she did to Jake but I'm in the same boat so I know how you fell.

Jason just looked at him waiting for him to continue Sonny didn't talk about what happened between him and Claudia.

After Claudia came to me and told me she was the one that hired Jerry that night I was pissed and wanted to kill her. But then she pointed out that she didn't know Michael would be there and it was just business a child was never suppose to be hurt. She didn't know Ian was going to take the shot after he saw me and Michael. I still wanted to be mad but it was partly my fault I started it by taking Johnny and then I broung my son to our warehouse without any bodyguards. And all on me I cant blame her for that so I choose to forgive her but not forget but I felt like I had betrayed you and Carly. Then once Sam sat Claudia and Carly down and they hashed it out. They might not like each other but they tolerate one another. I couldn't understand how Sam could stand Claudia but she went thou the same thing and knew how much guilt Claudia was carrying around and that she didn't need another person dumping on her.

Yeah Sam is forgiving and she would do something like that. I did feel betrayed but after Michael forgave her I knew I couldn't do anything especially since Sam had taken Claudia under her wing .

A couple of minutes later the only thing that could be heard in the apartment was Spinelle banging on his key board.

Spinelle what's taking so long you could usually find information in less than 5 minutes what's taking so long.

Just a minute Stone Cold I know your in dire need of this information but it proving a difficult task.

The Reye twins have covered up there past well.

AH Ha finally oh my fair Samantha is not going to like this at all.

What am I not going to like Spinelle.

Spinelle slammed his laptop shut and jumped up he tired to come up with a lie to tell her but Sonny answered first.

We asked Spinelle to look up the lawyer Michael Baldwin we wanted to be sure he was on the up and up.

Hmm sure ok well I need to speak to Jason alone she stressed out.

Bossy little woman your lucky I have business else were.

Sure you too Spin I don't want anyone to hear this.

Spinelle bid his friends goodbye and Sam turned to Jason I know you have some question for me so ask.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jason took Sam's hand and guided her to the couch they sat side by side .

"Do you really want to do this Sam"?

Yes I want to be honest with you Jason I don't want secrets between us.

" Why didn't you tell me about Adele and Hayden"?

I didn't want anyone to know about them because every time I let someone in they find a way to hurt me and I wanted to protect them like I did Danny.

"But Sam I have known you for what 5 or 6 years now I would have protected them like I did your brother."

You don't think I know that my heart was telling me to tell you but my head was saying something different. I knew that if I told you would want my kids to be with me. But I couldn't let that happen they were safe and loved and I didn't want to disrupt there lives.

"I get that Sam I really do that's how I felt when I gave up Jake it wasn't that I didn't think you wouldn't love him but I wanted him to be safe from my life."

Yeah I know and I did feel like a hypocrite.

I know more happened then what else you had told us so what else happened?

You would be the one to catch on that some of the story was missing. When Cody sold me he told me that I should feel honored because they picked me out specially. His friend came to get me in the middle of the night and took me to a cabin in the woods where he son was at and then he left. His son treated me ok until 2 weeks later I guess he wanted my guard to be down or something. He came into my room when I was sleeping I forgot to lock my door. I don't want to go into details of what he did but after that he made me sleep in his room. I couldn't take it anymore so I snuck out and ran away she said with teary eyes.

Jason just wanted to hold her what all that bastard did to her she couldn't talk about. His pulled her to him and stroked her hair he couldn't understand how someone could such a thing.

Sam pulled back and got up she started to pace around " If I don't tell you this know I never will". It was 4 months after I had Adele and Hayden when he came after me again. Alejando and Alejo took Danny to the park I couldn't go because the twins were basically still newborn and I didn't want them to get sick. I had just put them down for there nap I went to kitchen to make there bottles and the next thing I know someone had a hand full of my hair and slammed my face into the counter. He got on top me and started to grope me saying how much he missed me and that I was his and no one else's. Then one of the twins started to cry and he got up and went into the room ,he came out screaming at me saying he was going to take them from me and how could I keep them from there father I got really mad and told him he would never lay a hand on my children and how would people feel if they found out he raped a 15 year old girl and got her pregnant. He stalked towards me and pulled me close to him and said that I would be dead and no one would know . He slapped me and started to hit me all I could hear was my kids crying and then he stared to rip open my shirt and jeans I tried to fight him off but he wouldn't stop. I grabbed a knife that Alejandro kept taped under the table. He knocked it over when we were struggling and I stabbed him in the chest and kept stabbing him until Alejando and Alejo pulled me off of him.

What happened next Sam?

They calmed me down and told me to check on my kids and then they took the body and buried it out back in the woods.

Please tell me you don't hate me?

"Why would I hate you, you did what you had to do to protect yourself and children there's nothing wrong with that".

But Jason I could have stopped but I didn't I stabbed him 23 times not just to his chest but to his lower body as well.

"You had just gone thou another traumatic experience you didn't have any help or time to deal with it."

I could have gone to the police but the twins told me not to .

"They probably just wanted to protect you from the public".

"You have so much guilt over what happened and it wasn't your fault you have to know that."

I do sometimes but I took a life for the first time of course I felt guilt.

"I guess I know how you feel when I'm feeling like that and you have to talk me down."

Yeah I guess so she said with a small smile.

"Sam what was this guys name"?

Why it doesn't matter he's dead so lets leave it there but she could with him staring at her like that she couldn't deny him.

Balthazar Halkias his father was a wealthy Greek businessman who also had shady dealings.

"Has his father every tired coming after you"?

No from what I remembered he went back to Greece after buying me. I don't even think he knows his son is dead.

"Sam there's something else I want to talk to you about."

Ok what is it.

"I want us to try again!"

Where is this coming from Jason I thought we agreed to only going to be friends.

"No that what's you agreed to I still care about you and I know you still do to".

That's not the problem Jason I will always care about you but I want to focus on my kids and career.

"You can still do that and be with me I will protect them with my life Sam and you know that."

Can I just think about it.

"Yes that's all I ask."

A/n sorry if the talk wasn't good my brain isn't working right today


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After leaving Jason's penthouse Sam need to distract herself so she called Maxie and asked her to decorate the two guest rooms she had.

The next day Sam sat alone in her office Spinelle, Lucky, and Dante were working a case leaving her to herself.

Sam only had 4 more days before she would be finally reunited with her kids and she was nervous and jumpy after telling Jason the rest of the story. She somehow convensted herself that Balthazar father would come after her and the kids.

Looking at the picture's that grace her desk her eye's landed on the one with her mother and sisters smiling at the camera.

CRAP

"What happened Sam are you ok Jason said running thou the door."

I thought I locked that after the guys left'

"Well olisvitly not what's wrong you look stressed?"

Smartass. I complety forgot to tell Alexis and the girls about Adele and Hayden. I mean how are they going to feel that I kept something like this from them. Then I asked Maxie to help me with there rooms but no Maxie takes it upon herself to decorate the rooms. I have no say so in the matter every time I try and suggest an idea she shoots me down claiming it's her job . Claudia and Carly are calling me pitching to me why they should god mom. I don't know anything about my own kids what they like how they dress who there favorite band is, favorite movie or book. I mean are they anything like me or like that bastard. Then on top of that who are they going to hang out with I mean I would have to go to work and I will not hire a damn nanny or leave them alone. I mean Michael and Kristina are 2 years older than them and Molly and Morgan are 2 years younger. Michael already admitted he was jealous of them and he hasn't even mete them. I don't want Kristina around Adele teaching her how to be a bratty teenager. Oh god that sounded horrible.

"Sam calm down and take a deep breath. If you want I could go with you when you tell your family. As for Maxie maybe you should let her do this that way you have more time to register them for school. And everything else we could deal with later."

Oh god I forgot about school ugh.

And do you mean we are going to deal with everything later she said raising her eyebrow.

"Did you really think I was going to let you do this alone Sam, these kids are apart of you so I care about them like I did Lila."

Well I don't know I didn't really think about it. Everything has been like a blur to me since finding out I could get them back.

Jason lets be real for a minute who in there right mind would let me raise a child. Look at my background I was raised by a con artist, helped steal car's, made a living marrying men for money and then divorcing them,.

I was arrested for murder twice one being Bill Monroe and the other Diego Alcazar. Stole from Jax and Sonny, got pregnant by a married man, slept with my stepfather, was stalked by three psycho's, watched a child your child get kidnapped. I was stabbed and shot how many times broke out of jail had brain surgery am I missing something.

"Yeah you helped rescue two kidnapped boys one being Jake the other Michael. Saved a hotel full of people one being my son's mother who you couldn't stand. Helped when the hospital was on lockdown from a poison outbreak. Rescued two teenagers who ran away and then were kidnapped by your mother's ex. You helped Michael after both kidnappings. Saved Spinelle from the FBI and helped track down Anthony Zacchara. You did the PCPD job by going undercover and getting evidence that Andre Karpov was supplying counterfeit drugs to the hospital. Don't forget you helped my sister get over her rape and helped save me more than once and you saved Carly. Oh and you got Jake help after Cam set the house on fire. And got Joe to let us go in that hospital even thou he had nothing else to live for."

"Sam you have done more good than bad you care about almost everyone you come in contact with. Your kids would be lucky to have you for a mom. Hell your like a second mom to Sonny and Alexis kids so stop worrying" he said giving a small smile.

You really believe in me not to screw them up. Because Jason I don't want them to turn out like me I want them to have everything I didn't . That was one of the main reason's I gave them up besides being safe.

My biggest fear is them turning out just like me and having to struggle and fight for everything in their life like I did.

Sam had teary broken eyes and she spoke in a soft whisper I don't want Adele to have to go down the same road I did. I lost my virginity at a young age and in a threesome at that. I never had an chance to be a kid and experience stuff like having a boy pull my hair because he liked me or having a best friend. I didn't get that until coming to Port Charles and meeting you she said smiling at him.

I had no self confidence and out on the tuff girl role and acted as if nothing effected me like everything people said rolled off my back but that was a lie. Every time Alexis told me to have some self respect or that I was pathic I believed it. Carly was always in my face saying I was a whore and a bed warmer I believed it and that was another chip in my ego. Then when you started to pull away and lean on Elizabeth that hurt and I really thought that what Carly said was true and that was another chip to be tossed aside like I was nothing. I don't want my baby to feel like that.

And Hayden I don't want him to treat girls like there objects for him to play with and toss aside. I want him to have respect for any and every women even ones who don't deserve it. I couldn't take it if my son turned out to be like his ass of a father.

"Sam I am so sorry that I made you feel like that he said with the most sincere look and voice. He looked like he was fighting back tears after listening to Sam. If Hayden is anything like that I would gladly make him reconsider it and Adele will have you to guide her Sam there is nothing you can do about there past but you can change there future".

Jason lifted her head up and wiped the tears under her eyes. Sam gave an watery smile and mouthed thank you. Jason couldn't take it any more so he gave her a soft but passionate kiss on the lips .

Lets go tell your family there are going to be two more members he said standing up holding out his hand.

Sam took it smiling brightly and touching her still tingly lips.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Half and hour later Sam and Jason were sitting in Alexis's driveway looking at the other car in front of Jason's.

I think she has company so maybe we should just go.

"Sam I never knew you to be a coward. What happens if your mom hears it from someone else like let say Maxie, Claudia or Carly."

I am not a coward and she would probably blow hell she still might once she finds out that not only those three know but also Elizabeth.

Ugh only I can have so much drama in my life.

"Come on lets get this over with the lest amount of time I have to spend with your mother the better" Jason said.

Letting herself in with the key her mother gave her Sam stopped a couple of inches in front of the door Nicholas and Spencer were there so was Molly and Kristina.

Wow Nick you actually have Spencer and he's out of the castle. Crouching down she looked at Spencer your getting so big how old are you know what 3 or 4.

Spencer hid behind his father's legs and poked his head out holding up 3 finger's with his other hand over his mouth.

I'm glad your all here I need to tell you something that's really important she said pulling Jason inside.

Sam and Jason sat on the coffee table holding hands while Alexis, Molly, Kristina, Nicholas, and Spencer were on the couch just looking at them.

Before Sam could start Alexis asked " Please tell me that your important news is that you and Jason are back together"?

Um no and why would you ask me that?

"Well he always around now and your holding hands" she pointed out.

Sam tried to pull her hand away but Jason wouldn't let it go. I'm just going to say it I have twin there name's are Adele and Hayden so yeah your going to be a grand mom or well you are a grand mom Sam said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well how can that be I thought you couldn't get pregnant." Kristina said in a snaky voice

I said I have not that I'm having krissy.

When I was 15 I was raped and became pregnant after it. After 2 years of having them I had to give them up for adoption to keep them safe. And now some old friends of mine told me there adoptive parents died and I was to receive custody of them.

Sam looked at Jason , she could tell that he wanted her to tell them the whole story she blow out some air and started over.

That's just the watered down version what I'm about to tell you is very hard for me so please be patience.

Sam told them every thing that she told Jason so after thirty minutes she was done.

Looking up she met her mothers eyes which were glisten with tears she couldn't look at her sisters or Nicholas.

While she was telling her story Jason never removed his hand out of her infact he held it tighter and she played with his finger's with her knowledge of doing so.

Alexis leaned over and pulled her oldest girl in a tight hug. "Oh my poor baby I'm so sorry I with I could take of this pain from you".

Mom it's ok it wasn't your fault you didn't know I was going to be put with Cody.

"I know but if I had kept you or knew who had you maybe your life would have been different".

I wouldn't have changed a thing in my past it made me who I am today and I wouldn't have had the chance to meet and get to know you. Nothing in life is guaranteed so stop blaming your self mom please.

Alexis wiped her eyes and shook her head yes. " So tell me when do I get to meet my grandbabies".

There be here in three days I want you and girl's to come to my apartment to welcome them.

"Of course we'll be there baby" Alexis said kissing the side of head.

Sam had to smile she like seeing her mom like this and not stressed out all the time.

"So there what 13 or 14 right Sam?"

Yes Molly they are.

"I'm going to be aunt yayy and know I have someone to hang out with we can talk about music, movies and there favorite book. Do you think they like romance novel's?"

Um I don't know Adele probably will but I don't about Hayden not a lot of teenage boys like to read romance novel Molly.

Hayden a boy oh well he can learn to like it or maybe he will like crime novel I turned Morgan on to them.

That really sweet Mols maybe he will. Oh course Molly would be super happy she had more people to educate on the subject of books and science.

Sam looked over at Kristina she had an sour look on her face that seem to be permanent now a days since she turned 16.

What wrong Krissy?

Oh I'm just wondering why we find out know that you have kids Sam I mean what your going to throw us away for them now.

Hold up what the hell is your problem what do you mean that I'm going to throw you guys away. I have always been there for you, Molly, Morgan, and Michael so I don't see what the problem is.

The problem is your bastard children will take up all of your time and leave none for the rest of us. I need you more than them I need you more than Michael but I am still cast aside for Jason's nephew. Why would you keep children that were a product of rape. It's just a constant reminder of what happened. You should resent them not embrace them." Kristina ranted

Sam stalked closer to her little sister when she heard the word bastard come out her mouth.

A loud smack was heard in the room and Kristina was holding her face and Jason was holding Sam back.

Don't you ever call my children bastards. They were a gift to me and always will be. Your nothing but a god damn spoiled brat. I have always been there for you thou thick and thin. I would give my life for not only you and Molly but your brother also. Lila my dead child help saved you and this is how you repay me. I don't know what the hell your problem is but I will solve it. You have gotten away with a lot just because your angry at your father. You cant be mad at him and not your mother. I love mom I really do but she made your father stay away. I'm willing to forgive you but it might be a mistake so stay the hell away from me until you can apologize.

Sam was really upset but she turned with a watery smile to her mom I have to go I didn't mean any disrespect mom.

Sam practically ran out the door not hearing Nicholas say congratulations.

Jason gave a glare to Kristina " I hope you realize that you just screwed up really bad she was the only person on your side thru out everything".

Sam was sitting in the car crying her eye's out bout time Jason got to the car.

I didn't mean to hit her but she made me so made Jason. What if that's what they see themselves as a product of love that's not worthily of love. Am I doing the right thing how do I know I'm not going to screw them up worst than I screwed myself up?

"There is nothing wrong with you" he said grabbing her face. "You are loving, kind, loyal, passionate any body would be lucky to have you in there lives. Please don't listen to what your little sister said she's just worried that she is going to lose you"/

This is the most I have every heard you talk she joked

"And this is the most I've seen you meltdown" he said with a smirk.

You're a asshole I hope you know that.

"That's why you love me" Jason replied pulling out of the driveway.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was finally the day Sam got to meet her kids again but she was a little nervous.

Question were running thru her head all day "would they remember her?" "Would they react in disgust after learning she went from one dangours man to the next".

Maxie wouldn't let Sam see the rooms in advance and she sleep over the whole week to prevent that from happening.

Her mother had called an hour ago and told her they were on there way.

Carly and Claudia were at her apartment at the crack of dawn they were still sitting on couch bouncing with excitement as if they had eaten a truck load of candy.

Everyone else rolled in thirty minutes ago she was still waiting for her mother and sister's as well as Jason.

She taught he would have been at her place at the crack of dawn as well.

After driving her from her mother's house three days ago he hadn't left her side until yesterday.

Alejandro and Alejo went to meet Mr. Baldwin at the airport two hour ago and they hadn't returned back yet.

Alexis let herself in and pushed Kristina in the door as well Molly ran straight up to Sam and hugged her then went to stand next to Morgan and Michael.

"Hi honey calm down I can see your angust but you have to have some patience" Alexis said after kissing her oldest daughter on the head

Your telling me to be patience I get it from you Sam replied

"Yeah Yeah smart ass "Alexis said slapping Sam on the butt as she walked pass her.

"Hi Sam" Kristina whispered

Krissy

"Sam I'm so sorry please don't be mad at me I cant stand when your mad at me " Kristina said looking as if she would cry any minute

Oh hush you big drama queen I forgive you and please give them a chance Sam said with a small smile looking her little sister in the eye's.

"Ok I will, Oh and Jason is in the hallway pacing and talking to himself maybe you should go do something about that" Kristina said raising an eyebrow

Go Sam said point to the group of teens and pre teens

Walking in the hallway Sam leaned against the door and watched her former boyfriend pace the length of the hallway.

" What if she doesn't want me here maybe I should leave" " But then again she did kind of beg me to be here" " Maybe I should give her some space she need's to focus on her kids" Jason was ranting to himself

Maybe you should let me decide that you know I don't like having people make my decision for me.

"Oh I'm sorry didn't know you were out here" Jason said with red cheeks

It's ok and I did ask you to be here when Adele and Hayden were introduce.

"Yeah you did um these's are for the kids just wait to give it to them after everyone leaves" he said scratching the back of his neck.

Aww that's so sweet Sam said with a smile on her face can I just take a peek and see what you got them.

"No it's not for you nosy".

I am not nosy and I just want to see what got for my kid's.

"This is for you so now you can stop searching" he said handing her an envelope

Sam had a big smile on her face when he said he had something for her and then it dropped when he gave her the envelope . She opened it and saw it was registering papers for the same school Kristina and Michael attend and that there tutorion was paid up until they graduated.

Oh Jason you didn't have to do this .

"I know I didn't have to but I wanted to it's one less thing off of your list of things to do" he said shrugging

Your so sweet thank you she said giving him a kiss on the cheek and then dragging him into the apartment.

Wait a minute how did you register them?

I had Diane work on them with the lawyer for the kids.

Oh ok

10 minutes later her door bell ranged and she was to scared to answer so Michael opened the door.

Alejandro and Alejo walked into the apartment with a shorter good looking gentleman in an expensive grey suit he had dark hair and eyes.

Once he spotted Sam he smiled and dragged her into a hug that lasted a little to long for Jason's liking.

Pulling back he looked her over "you look good Sammy how are you?"

I'm good Mikey and before you ask I have kept myself out of trouble since coming to Port Charles.

"I already know I did have someone look you up" he said smirking .

"Ok now down to business Sammy here are the paper for you to sign and they already know your back history and they will love you anyway, also I am suggesting that you all go to family consulting it might help the transion" Michael said looking her in the eye's

Ok she breathed out and signed the paper's after letting Alexis read them over.

"I'm going to get the twins and I also have another surprise for you ok"

Yeah bring my babies here

Mr. Baldwin walked out of the apartment and Jason grabbed Sam hand while Michael grabbed the other.

"He's hot Sam what is it with you that just draw these men to you" Claudia said always inapproatie

He's married Claude no Mikey for you.

"Even married men stray babe's" Claudia smirked

Eww that's not even funny he's like an uncle to me so stop ogling him.

"So what does that make me your aunt snuck a do" said a tall pretty red head.

RED you're here Sam said running up to the woman and hugging her.

" You really think I would let Michael here come see you and I wasn't along for the ride"

Oh everyone this is Phyllis other wise known as Red.

"Hi everyone and who's this fine piece of man candy" Phyllis said eyeing Jason

Red back off don't make me slap you!

"Oh you spoil sport you never did like to share" turning around she saw the room was full of good looking men. "Damn I should move here" Phyllis quip

Don't you have a silver head fox of a husband at home Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

" First he's not a silver fox a fox yes but my man has his natural hair color thank you" Phyllis stated

"I like you" Claudia, Carly, and Maxie stated at the same time

Michael walked back into the room with a pair of teenagers with black hair there heads were down looking at the floor.

He whispered in there ears and pointed to Sam they both looked at her and everyone had to gasp they had some of the most beautiful green eyes they had ever seen.

They both looked like Sam the girl mainly she was like a splitting image of Sam at that age.

Adele was around Sam's height with out the heels and weight. She wore a yellow v neck high low shirt and electric blue skinny jeans paired with black buckle up combat boots. Her curly raven hair was to the middle of her back . There was no make up on her face only some lip-gloss.

Hayden toward over both of them by several inches he also had curly raven hair but his stopped at his neck. He wore a red v neck t shirt that was tight across his torso with a pair of dark blue destroyed slim fit jean. That was paired with a pair of red low top converses.

Both looked at there mother and smiled only a smile they could inherited from Sam they were both clucking dog tags that were around there necks.

Sam almost lost her breath her kid were so perfect and healthy and so much like her and nothing like there father.

Walking over to them she had tear's in her eye's my babies while grabbing them pulling them into a tight hug.

The whole room watched on with teary eyes and a smile.

Leaning back Sam grabbed each face with one hand and inspected them with a smile.

Do you two remember me? she asked

Yes momma we do answered Adele

How could we forget we had these with us the whole time Hayden answered holding the dog tag's up to show her.

Don't you remember momma we took the picture before you gave us up Adele replied .

"Yeah mommy we still remember what it say with out looking at them."

Hayden and Adele closed there eyes and recited the scripture " Mommy will always love you too there wont be a day when I wont think about either of you until we meet again rha gradh mor"

"What was the last part you too said" asked Alexis

" It means I love you always in gaelic right Sam " asked Molly

Yeah in Scottish Gaelic Molly and how did you know that?

"After I found out your Scottish from your adoptive father side I looked some words up I wanted to ask you if you speak gaelic but I didn't want to bother you" Molly said with her head down

Ms. Molly you could never bother me and yes I do speak Gaelic Sam said smiling

You both still have them

Yeah we never took them and never will Hayden answered.

Come here guys I want you to meet my little makeshift family over in the corner is Lucky Spencer, Dante falcanari, and Sonny Corinthos. The kids right there are Michael and Morgan Corinthos next to them are my sister's Kristina Corinthos Davis and Molly Lansing Davis. Those three sitting on the couch are your aunts Maxie Jones, Claudia Zaccarha, and Carly Jack. That Damien Spinelli who's like a little brother to me you already know Alejandro and Alejo. This beautiful woman is my mother Alexis Davis and these are my cousin's Nicholas and Spencer Cassadine. Lastly this is um my Jason.

Jason looked at Sam and raised his eyebrow and smirked he liked being called here's.

Everyone these are my babies Hayden Nadir McCall and Adele Karissa McCall.

Welcome to the family almost everyone yelled .

They both smiled and snuggled up to there mom's side.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I dont know I'm not really feeling this chapter Im sick but wanted to get this out there

Five minutes after introducing Hayden and Adele to everyone Maxie, Claudia, and Carly swooped in and stole the kids who were cuddling into there mother.

Sam strode next to Jason laying her head on his shoulder and watching her kid's interact with everyone in her apartment.

All she could do was smile her babies were finally with her.

Hayden sat on the couch fifteen minutes later just staring at his mom and the guy she called Jason.

He didn't know him but he knew from the way he was staring at Sam that he had feeling for her.

Hayden didn't really know what to think of that he just got his mom back and now he was going to have to share her with four other kids and this guy.

Michael walked over and sat next to him looking in the same direction as him he smiled a little his uncle and Sam were more touchy feely with one another.

Turning around he looked at Hayden face and saw he was scowling " what up with you?"

"Do I know you" Hayden asked

"Um yeah I'm Michael " he said putting out his hand

Hayden looked at his hand and then back at his face " Look I know my mom cares about you but you don't have to try and be nice or polite to me"

Pulling his hand away Michael sat with a frown " Yeah your mom does care about me and I care about her she's like a second mom to me and I want to try to get along but not for Sam's sake"

" Then who's sake are you being nice to me for I don't know you and neither does my sister" Hayden asked with no emotion showing on his face

" I just thought that since where in the same age bracket and you have no friends here that I could show you around but if you want to be a douche then fine" Michael almost growled out

" Oh your mad at me look I don't make friends easy or really care enough to actually go out and make them but since your so generous sure we can be friends" Hayden answered cheeky

" Wow your just like your mom a smart ass" Michael said chuckling

"Look I see the way your eyeing my uncle Jason he's a good guy and he loves your mom he wouldn't do anything to hurt her this time around"

" They dated before" Hayden had to ask

" Yeah they were engaged about three years ago and before you ask I don't know what happened for them to break up" Michael replied

" I just don't want anyone to take advantage of my mom, I mean those two over there did enough damage to her along with my father and NICO to close her heart off to any man. So I guess I could give him a shot he just better not do anything to hurt her." Hayden said still following his mom with his eyes.

"Jason do you see the way Hayden has been keeping an eye on Sam and his sister all night " Sonny asked

"Yeah the kid looks like he scoping to see if anyone tries anything on his or sister" Jason repealed

" He's protective and wants to keep his family safe" Alejo said walking over hearing their conversation

" Why are you and your brother still here? You dropped off the kids you both can go back to your own live" Jason hissed out

Alejo smirked" Oh did you really think we were going to leave after reuniting Sam with the twins. You cant be that stupid were here for them and we wont leave just because you said so. We are not afraid of you Mr. Morgan we know exactly what your capable of but the question is do you know what were capable of" he finished in Jason face.

Sonny and Jason were both shocked Alejo was usually quite and liked to make jokes.

But now he's up close and in your face they both knew that he just issued a threat and they really needed to know what Spinelli found out.

Sam walked over when she saw them in an intense discussion. Jumping on Alejo back she whispered "what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing beautiful just man talk" the shorter twin replied

"Yeah what ever no bloodshed today please" she said pouting and giving a puppy dog face.

" You know I'll do anything for you" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek while staring at Jason.

"I should smash his face in smug bastard, how come Sam cant see that there bad now's and up to something" Jason grumbled

" Someone jealous and why would she think they were up to something they are her best friends. You don't have the best track record with your friends" Sonny said half smiling.

" And what is that suppose to mean just because they once were her best friends doesn't mean that they stayed the way she remembered them". Jason shot back

Chuckling Sonny spoke " This coming from the guy who let Elizabeth come around after you slept with her and got back with Sam. You let Carly run wild coming into your apartment whenever she wants she use to constantly call Sam all kinds of names. Even thou Courtney was with Jax you were still there for here and let mention Robin both broke your heart and you still did what they,"

" Ok I get it but I never looked at any of them like how those jackass do Sam"

" Really lets not forget that Elizabeth relationship"

" That was a mistake and I'm not jealous "

"Sure your not that's why whenever one of them are near her your jaw clinches or you hold onto something so not to hit them and your knuckles turn white"

" Shut up"

"Ok everyone I want to give MY GODKIDS there presents just follow me" Maxie yelled out.

" Um excuse me when did Sam promote you to god mom" Carly stated with Claudia nodding her head.

" How many times do I have to tell you two Sam's MY best friend so that means any kids she pop's out are mine too" Maxie stated matter of factly.

Sam could see that this was getting ready to turn into an argument " Ok Maxie show us there present"

" Ok everyone follow me " Maxie grabbed Hayden and Adele hands which were in Sam's and dragged them into the first door on the left down the hallway.

" Ok this is your room Hayden she said opening the door"

The room was painted grey with light and dark brown stripes going vertically there stode a queen size ultimate bookcase storage bed in black the bed was pushed under the big window in the room. On the wall on the right was a black stuff your stuff desk system with a computer chair pushed in. There was a nice size closet and a six drawer dresser chest . Sitting on top of the chest was a play station 3 and a blue ray player .A 43 inch TV hung on the wall over the chest . Wall shelves ran across the walls and a jet curved lounge chair sat in the middle of the room.

" Dude this is awesome thank you" he said hugging Maxie

" Your welcome" Next she took them to the room across from Hayden and this is your room Adele

The room was painted gold and purple. A queen sized stuff your stuff platform bed on the right wall. There was a daybed under the window . To the left of the daybed stode a black Bead board small desk and hutch . The closet was similar to Hayden's but a little wider a six drawer dresser chest inside. On the wall next to the closet hung a 43 inch TV. Next to the daybed was a Hampton Vanity tower and super set in white. In the middle of room stood a purple cushy lounge chair with base. In the base of the chair sat a wireless blue ray player.

" Aunt Maxie this is so awesome thank you" Adele squealed out hugging Maxie

"It was my pleasure sweetie" Maxie answered beaming

"We have gift's too" Carly and Claudia pouted

Handing over two visa gift cards and two envelopes to the teens.

"These are $500 gift cards you can use them any were" said Claudia

"Awe thanks Aunt Claudia" they said in unionism giving her a hug

Opening the envelopes they both scream " It has to be $4000 in here"

" What you gave them money Carly" Sam. Alexis, and Jason screamed out

" In my defense it's for them to spend on only what they need" she said winking at the kids

" Thanks Auntie" they said running giving her a hug

Maxie and Claudia looked pissed like they wanted to kick Carly ass.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/n Just wanted to say Thank you for all of your comments I greatly appreciate it

After Carly practically bribed the kids with her gift everyone was a little hesitate to proceed with giving gift's.

Alexis joked that since they share blood with Sam they would need a lawyer so she gave them a life time supply of legal advise.

Molly gave an assortment of books and an boarders card.

Michael, Morgan and Kristain picked in and gave the twins an $500 FYE card.

Lucky and Dante actually gave them a get out of jail free card it was laminated and everything.

Sonny offered cooking lesson's since Sam cant cook and they could starve or grow tired of Chinese food.

For that Sam threw a couch pillow at him and hit him on the side of the head.

While everyone was giving them there present Spinelli ran to his car and came back with two big brown boxes.

Each received an 17 inch HP laptop with everything already installed the laptops were unhackable.

Adele gave him a kiss on the cheek and he blushed while Hayden just shook his hand amused that a grown man could blush from a kiss on the cheek by a 13 year old.

Sam was smiling when she saw her young hacker friend blush she over heard Adele asking her aunt about Spinelle and saying he was cute.

Her little girl had a crush on the man child.

Finally everyone left and it was just Sam, Jason, and the twins standing in the living room.

Sam handed them a box and told them to open it .

Inside the box was the LG Arena phone that had just came out.

" I had Spinelli add everyone's number in and I already assigned my ring tone" Sam said with a small smile

She dialed Adele number and I'd come for you played by Nickel back, she did the same thing to Hayden's phone and I don't wanna miss a thing played by Aero smith.

That's how I feel about both of you I will come when ever you call and I don't want to miss anymore of either one of your life.

Both got up and kissed there mom on the cheek cuddling her.

She missed this having her babies around and depending on her.

But she knew that they're growing up and won't need her in a couple of years.

Sam was shocked that Hayden wasn't acting like a teenage boy and not wanting his mom to touch him or kiss him in public.

But he was a mommy's boys just like Adele was a mommy's girl they were always under her and never wanted to leave her side.

Jason who had gotten up and went into the hallway closet he pulled out the gift bag he had given Sam for the kids.

" Um I didn't know what to get either of you so I hope you like it" he said handing Hayden a small box and Adele an middle size box .

It was torture waiting for them to open the box's he wasn't good with presents but he wanted them to like it.

Both looked at him wondering why he was so nervous and why he didn't want the other's to see what he got them.

They didn't expect half of the things they received today but they were happy the got them.

They felt that each person actually cared for them.

Adele was the first to open her box she gasped pulling out an Ivory and gold Faberge egg style vintage music box. The box had diamonds going around the sides and the top and center of the egg. Opening it a small ballerina in a purple tutu twirled around while Clare de Luna played.

It's beautiful thank you she said with tears in her eye's.

How did you know I liked music box's ? she asked

" Oh I didn't I was walking pass an antique shop and saw this in the window" he said rubbing his neck looking embarrassed

Hayden opened his box and her almost sheeked. Laid inside were rare basketball, baseball, and football cards. The first one he pulled out carefully was a rookie Nick Maness card, then a rookie Shane Battier card. Next was a Tom Heinshon Boston Celtics basketball card. The last card almost had him fainting it was an 1948 Leaf Sammy Baugh card.

He turned wide green eye's to Jason he was speechless how did he know these guys were his favorite.

Thank you he said getting over his shock he didn't want Jason to know that this gift was awesome or that he liked him.

Your welcome both of you.

Ok it's getting late maybe you two should get some sleep but before you do I just to tell you that I love you and that we are having a family meeting tomorrow we have things that need to be discussed.

Sam and Jason were left cleaning up the living room when suddenly Sam looked at the clock it was 1130 there was no way she was letting Jason drive home.

You can stay here tonight it's to late for you to drive home.

I don't want to impose Sam.

Your not I offered so your staying.

You know you have the whole bossy mom thing down pack already.

Ha ha very funny.

Jason went to lay on the couch and Sam stopped him.

What are you doing?

Getting ready to sleep.

So why are in here?

Since your other two rooms are now the kids where else am I going to sleep?

In my room dumb ass get in there she said gesturing over her shoulder with her thumbs.

Are you sure maybe I should just sleep here he said pointing to the couch.

What are you scared to share a bed with me Mr. Morgan she said tilting her head to the side she had a playful glint in her eyes.

The only person who's scared to share a bed with me is you, you might not be able to keep your hands to your self he said walking pass her into her room.

Oh no you didn't she said playfully hitting him.

Grabbing her hands to keep her from hitting him again she looked up at him and stood on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Jason deepened the kiss while pushing her onto the bed.

Once he was laying in between her legs he started to kiss her jaw and suck on her neck.

Oh sweet Jesus, Sam moaned out grinding her hip into his as his hands were slowly moving up her shirt.

Her bedroom door slammed opened jumping up they were faced with Hayden and Adele.

Adele looked shocked and Hayden sent Jason a death glare .

Maybe you should sleep on the couch Mr. Morgan Hayden almost hissed out.

He respected adults but he didn't want some man he didn't know in his mom's bed.

They both turned and walked back to there rooms and slammed the door behind themselves.

Falling back on the bed she yell out WELL SHIT!


	13. Chapter 12 part 1

Chapter 12 part 1

It was early morning and Jason was wide awake.

After the twins caught him and Sam together she kicked him out of her room and locked the door.

Her couch was soft but it was short in length .

His head laid on one armrest while his leg's danged over the other all in all he was uncomfortable.

Jason could hear footsteps walking towards him.

It had to be the twins because Sam wasn't an early riser.

Sitting up he was faced with the twin's like he suspected.

Adele face held a mask of indifferent while Hayden just looked plain mad that Jason was still there.

"Look I know that you two don't want me here or around your mom but she does so we have to sort this out "Jason stated first he wanted to be firm but not overbearing.

"Why do you care about our acceptance it's not like your our dad" Adele answered

"I care about your mom and since your part of her I care about you to " he said gently

" So your just putting up with us for our mom's sake?" Hayden asked

" No why don't you to tell me why you have problem with me" Jason said

" Our problem is that we don't know you or trust you with our mother and us" Adele said firmly

" Yeah almost every man that has come into our mom's life has hurt her in some shape and way and we don't want to see her hurt once again" Hayden said protectively

" And I know im probably on the top of the list, but im working to receive her trust again" Jason answered honestly

"We know you hurt her we just don't know how but we can see that you do care for her so it wont take long for mom yo let you back in " Adele stated

"Why do you say that?" Jason asked

" We have eyes mom didn't let you out of her sight all night and the same for you" Adele said

" Look I don't want my mom to be hurt again can you promise not to hurt her" Hayden asked he looked as if he was struggling with something

" I cam promise to do my best not to hurt your mother internally" he answered looking them both in the eyes.

" You probably think were some bratty babies right not wanting to share our mom or want her to have a life outside of us" Adele asked with a little laugh

"No I understand you want to protect Sam and you just want to have all of your mothers focus on you it's only natural to feel that way" Jason answered with a small smile

" Actually it funny cause your mom told me that she didn't want a relationship because she needed to focus on you too" he told them

" Yeah that sound like mom scarifying her happiness for our's" Hayden stated

" I guess were just jealous that Port Charles got to have our mom and we didn't " Adele admitted

" Do you think she ever forgot about us" Hayden asked looking vunable

Jason hadn't seen the boy act like that since meeting him.

"Not a chance there were times when I would catch your mom staring off into space with a small smile on her face and rubbing her neck" Jason told them

"Really" Adele asked with wide eye's

" Yeah almost all the time" he said

" Mom use to have wear a necklace that had our names and birthstone on it " Hayden replied

" What happened to it" Jason asked

" Big A and little A told her to get rid of it when she gave us away so no one would know we were her's" Hayden answered

Pulling out a white gold cross with Hayden and Adele engraved on the top and bottom with a amethyst in the middle Hayden handed it to Jason.

" Mom gave this to me and told me to protect Adele with everything I had like she did for us" Hayden told Jason with a small smile

" Who are big A and little A "Jason had to ask

"Alejandro is big A and Alejo is little A" Adele answered with a bored face

" I take it you both didn't like them much" Jason stated rather then ask

" No they only put up with us to be in mom's good graces" Hayden answered

" How do you know they didn't like you" Jason asked sure he didn't like the guy's but could they really be so cruel.

" Alejandro told us that were just a mistake but mom wanted us so they put up with us" Hayden tossed out

"How come neither of you told your mother" Jason asked

" We didn't want to see mom sad again so we keep our mouth shut" Adele said and then realized what she said and looked at Hayden.

" What do you mean again" he asked

Nudgung Hayden he spoke" before we were kidnapped mom got into an argument with the there was a lot of screaming and yelling things were broke . They told her to get the hell out and take her spawns too they never wanted to see her face again"

" Why did you tell me I can tell you were struggling to let me know" Jason had to ask

" When we look at you we can see that you actually care. And it feels kind of good to talk to you" Adele said

" We want to give you a shot just dint make us recent it" Hayden told him

"OK" Jason answered

" But we have some rules" Adele said smirking

" Go ahead"

" 1st No sleeping over until were comfortable with it, 2nd No fancy gifts eveytime you come over or well think that your trying to buy our trust like NICO did and 3rd Treat our mom right" Hayden stated firmly

" I think I can abide by those rules but I have some of my own" Jason stated

" OK" they said in unison

" 1st If your mom want wants me to stay I will 2nd Always be honestly with me 3rd Always respect your mother whatever she says is law no talking back"

"Deal" he asked

" Deal"


	14. Chapter 12 part 2

Chapter 12 part 2

Sam woke up to the smell of French toast, bacon and coffee.

Turning over to her alarm clock it read 9 30 it wasn't like she had anywhere to be she closed the office for a week.

But this was strange Sam hasn't slept pass 7 30 since she started working.

Who the hell is cooking Sam asked herself.

Walking halfway into the kitchen she could see her kids sitting at the island in the middle of the room watching Jason cooking and asking him question.

Sam wanted to break it up because looked uncomfortable with whatever question they asked but it was too funny seeing the tip of his ears turn red.

A small smile creep up on her face they looked like a family or like they knew each other for years.

Adele sat on the stool to the left in her hello kitty pajama's and Hayden sat two stools down from her in a batman t-shirt and black ball shorts both of there hair was all over there head and they were laughing at something probably Jason.

Next she looked at Jason he still wore the clothes from last night .

Thinking about last night Sam had to blush, she got caught red handed by her teenage kids dry humping a man she couldn't even introduce as her friend.

She knew that last night could have been handled better but she was embarrassed hopefully he wouldn't hold it against her.

Most of the night she tossed and turn thinking about what their relationship was.

Because they sure as hell wasn't just friends or acquaintance.

Sam wanted him but she didn't want to get hurt and now she had to look out for Adele and Hayden they needed to come first.

She could tell that they weren't comfortable with Jason last night but looking at them now something happened that made them change there minds about him.

Sam could feel it in her heart that this was what she wanted and needed her babies and Jason all together get along and happy.

Walking fully into the kitchen she ruffled Hayden's hair and sat in between him and his sister.

" What did you two do to get Jason to cook breakfast" Sam asked

" Nothing" they said in unison with a innocent face.

Thinking back to yesterday when Michael and Phyllis were leaving Michael told her to not be fooled by there innocent faces they were little devils hidden behind angel faces just like her.

" Oh really" she said and they nodded innocently yeah innocent my ass she thought.

Leaning up on her forearms she held Jason's stare and breathed a Hi on his lips.

Jason almost lost control and took her on the island but he looked out the corner of his eye and saw Haden and Adele with disgusted faces and laughed.

Looking back at Sam he could see that she was smirking at him with dark eyes pushing the plates to the three McCall hellions and told them to eat shaking his head.

An half an hour later the four of them sat on the couch .

Sam was the first to speak " I need to speak to Adele and Hayden, Jason can you leave for a while"?

" Sure can I use your shower" he asked

Nodding her head she waited until he was out of the room before talking " Ok I know that you two want to protect me but I'm a grown woman if I want Jason to spend the night then he will got that"

"I appreciate both of you looking out for me but that's my job I can take care of you two and my self "

" I also know that I have really bad taste in men I mean there has been some dowses in there but Jason isn't one of the them so can you two give him a chance and not just for me but for you too" Sam pleaded

The twins nodded at their mother with a small smile on there faces if only she knew that they already beat her to the punch.

" After NICO I know both of you are weary of the men who are attracted to me but I promise that Jason will be there for not only me but both of you too. You'll see the Jason I know and really trust and love him" Sam said looking into there eyes holding there faces in here hands tenderly.

" We'll do anything you ask momma you know that" Adele stated

" So I want to know about the people who raised you" Sam stated

" Well the Ricker's were nice people when they were around" Hayden stated

" Did they neglect you" Sam said hopping up ready to kick some ass

" No they were just workaholic's but we did have Brooke until she went away for college but even still then she came home every weekend and called us three times a week to check up on us" Adele finished

" Aww that was so sweet of her" Sam said

" Before coming here I was a band geek and Adele was a cheerleader" Hayden told his mother

To say Sam was shock was an understatement Hayden looked like he played sports and Adele well she looked like she wouldn't give crap about school spirit like Sam hadn't.

" Yeah I can tell you didn't think we were anything like that huh" Adele asked with a smirk

" No that was a surprise" Sam stated

"Well we were straight A student and we occasionally got in trouble" Adele said

" What type of trouble " Sam asked almost afraid to.

" Well Adele broke some girls nose because she was picking on her best friend and she got into a lot of fights because of her friends" Hayden told

" Oh and your any better he broke our vice principle wind shield with a rock and slashed his tires before keying his door's , he also set off a bunch of stink bomb's in the school ,let animal's out of there cages and a whole bunch of other things" Adele told poking out her tongue

Sam knew she had her hand's full with these two she was hit just then that they were replicates of her at that age yup she was in trouble.

" I did that because he was being unfair and suspended you and didn't do anything to the other girl" Hayden growled out

Yup defiantly her kids they had her temper and protective nature.

"I want to be complete honest with both of you I know that you were told about my pass but I'm pretty sure it was censored"

It took 45 minutes to tell them every thing that happened since she gave them up.

They cried with her and laughed with her.

She really wanted them to understand her and why she did what she did.

" Are you guys disappointed in me" Sam asked not looking them in the eye's.

" No mom you had to live thru some really horrible things and never got a chance to grieve over it you just picked your self up and went by your way." Hayden stated looking at his mom lovingly

" Yeah mom you never had a childhood you were thrown into adulthood and couldn't act out it's understandable we don't hate you " Adele said tenderly

" That's really sweet guys but people got hurt and it was my fault" Sam said brokenly her kids always thought the best of her.

"From what we were told by you and Michael and saw you made amends for that with everyone so stop beating your self up no matter what we will always love you " Hayden told his mom

Sam had tear's streaming down her face Hayden and Adele got up and sat by the mother and pulled her into a hug.

That was how Jason found them hugging a crying Sam and stroking her hair whispering words in her ear.

Sam really need them and vice verse.

Jason snuck out of the door quietly leaving Sam to have some alone time with her kids which is what she needed.


	15. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was two months later and the twins were adjusting well to there new life.

They started school and loved it Hayden hung out with Michael and a couple boys his age.

While Adele found some girls her age.

Kristina rarely paid any attention to them in school she was to busy trying to get into Yale.

Maxie. Carly and Claudia came over every weekend to take the kids out and give Sam some time for herself.

Alejandro and Alejo started working for Sam they were good but something was off with those two.

They took secret call's and left at strange times Sam didn't want to know what they were up to.

Surprisingly Dante and Lucky were good PI's.

They loved not having rules to abide by to get evidence and they worked well along side Spinelli.

Jason spend all of his free time with Hayden, Adele, and Sam.

Hayden started opening up to him more about his life in Washington.

Adele liked to ask questions when he first meet her mom and how they fell in love.

Sam was still on the fence about being in a relationship with Jason again but seeing him with her kids made her heart swell.

They took to each other rather quickly Hayden and Adele had Jason wrapped around there fingers.

He could hardly say no to them especially when they pouted at him.

Both looked so much like Sam how could he not give in.

But he was also strict with them he had to be cause Sam was a little push over when ever they pulled out the puppy dog eyes she would cave.

It was a Saturday morning and the twin were on the couch watching Sponge bob for the third hour straight.

It seemed that the TV stayed on Nickelodeon or teen nick.

Hell Adele got Sam hooked on the CW.

Hayden and Jason would watch Supernatural and WWE.

At first Jason would comment on how unreal something was on both shows but then he was hooked.

Both would be so engrossed in the show's they couldn't hear Sam or Adele asking either a question.

Sam was in the kitchen.

"What ya doing mom" Hayden asked

I'm cooking baby she replied.

Adele and Hayden looked at each other with scared faces.

" Good god why" they asked at the same time

Because I'm hungry and I'm pretty sure both of you are too Sam said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

" Lets go to Kelly's then" Adele said

No I'm cooking and why spend money when I can do it myself she said.

" But you don't know how to cook" Hayden said slowly

I do watch the food network when your not here it's not that hard she huffed out.

Um Ok they said again before walking back into the living room.

Thirty minutes later Jason showed up.

"Hey where's your mom "he asked them.

"In the kitchen cooking please make her stop" Hayden begged

Chuckling he said Ok and then walked to the kitchen.

" What ya doing" Jason asked

Sam jumped back holding her chest.

Don't do that you scared the crap out of me she said catching her breath.

" Sorry" he said not looking the least bit

Uh hmm I'm cooking but I'm pretty sure you already know that she said with her hand on her hips.

"Yeah I do , I can do that for you" he said looking around all he could see was onions and potatoes that were cut up.

No you cant I'm a big girl and I have to learn how to cook, So stop and go in there she said rushing him out of the room.

" I tried" he said shrugging his shoulder's sitting down

An hour pass and still Sam didn't come out of the kitchen

" Do you smell bacon" Hayden asked out loud

" Yeah and doesn't smell burnt I think we should go check on mom" Adele said

Walking into the kitchen the trio spotted Sam sitting at the island eating a plate of food while ignoring them.

" What do you have there" Jason asked

Bacon, eggs, grits, and home fries she replied still not looking at them

" You made all of that by yourself" Adele asked

Yes you all were here she said rolling her eyes.

" Can we have some " Hayden asked his stomach was growling and the smell was delicious.

No you all doubted me so eat cereal she told them going back to eating.

" Please mommy we'll be good" the twins said pouting

You two don't play fair do you sit down she said getting up smiling her kids were a mess.

"Do I get some Sam " Jason said sticking out his bottom lip

Oh hush you big baby and sit down she said smiling.

She handed them each and plate and then sat back down.

All she could hear was moans and this is so awesome mom.

Thank you baby she said.

Halfway done Sam started to fill sick she rushed out the room holding her mouth.

They could hear her throwing up in the bathroom.

" It's not the food so what's wrong with mom" Adele asked

"I don't know but stay here" Jason said going to check on Sam

"Hey you ok" he asked

No my stomach really hurts I'm going to lay down can you bring me a ginger ale she asked

" Sure"

Coming back he asked how long have you been feeling sick.

Only for the past two weeks and my clothes feel tighter.

" I'm not leaving so lay down I'm keep an eye out on the kids"

That you Jason she said turning over in the bed.

A couple hours later Sam walked into the living room she was hungry again.

"Mom we ordered Chinese want some" Adele said holding up an container

The smell was the first thing to hit Sam .

Taking off to the bathroom once again but they could hear her mumble please eat that before I'm back.

"Something must be seriously wrong with mom" Hayden said

Jason had to agree there was no way Chinese food could make Sam sick especially the smell.

Thinking back on what Sam said in her room it hit Jason.

Oh Shit she whispered loudly


	16. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This is going to be the only update for today. I have a bad headache sorry if this chapter sucks. Thanks for the comments

Jason almost ran back to Sam's room after his thought.

He walked in to find Sam in her bathroom clutching the toilet puking her brains out.

Walking in Jason sat behind her and rubbing her back while holding her hair.

" Hey let me take you to the hospital" he asked

" No Jason it's probably nothing but the food" she said wiping her mouth with the back of her hand

" I didn't get sick and neither did the twins so why just you" he asked helping her up

" I don't know " she said rising her mouth out

Walking back into her room Sam sat on her bed with her back resting on the headboard.

" How long have you really been sick Sam" Jason asked

" What"

" You heard me how long" he asked looking at her

" About a mouth I've been tired, throwing up, certain smell's make me sick, dizzy. Plus my clothes doesn't seem to fit and my breast feel like there swollen. Oh I shouldn't have said that to you" Sam said hiding her face

Jason sat in front of her looking at his hands.

" Do you think you could be pregnant" he asked

Sam's head popped up quickly and she stared into Jason's eyes.

" You already know that I cant get pregnant so why ask that question" she said coldly

" The doctor's said Carly and Courtney couldn't get pregnant but they still went on to have kids" he pointed out

" It's not the same thing Jason and how could I be pregnant the last person I slept with was four or five month ago. Besides I have had a period with in that time"

" Yeah and that person was me. We didn't use protection and had sex twice." he said

" I cant be pregnant" Sam stressed

" And why not Sam is it because the father might be me" Jason asked a little hurt

" Dear god no I would love to have your child that's all I ever wanted since I lost Lila. But Jason I don't want to make Adele and Hayden resent you for getting there mom pregnant" she told him looking down

" I can understand that but if you are you cant just walk around like nothings happen just to protect me from the twin's resentment" he told her

" I'm scared what if something happens that makes me miscarry again. I could lose my life if I'm pregnant and Jason I just found my children again I wont die and leave them" she said hiding her face

" Woo calm down we don't even know if you are pregnant yet. Let just take a test and see. If you are we go see Doctor Lee from there then we can talk about all of this. Even if you aren't we still go to the hospital" Jason told her holding her hand

" Well in that case you can go to the drug store and pick up a test" she told him with a smile

" Not a chance there's two things I will never do for you one being getting you pads and the other is buying you a pregnancy test" he told her being absolute serious

" I guess you have to stay here with Adele and Hayden while I'm out" she said getting dress

" I'm not scared I have been around them for two months now. Unlike you I know how to say no to them" he said getting up

" Oh really so is that why when ever you're here you all watch sponge bob" she asked smirking

" What am I suppose to do turn the TV off when I walk in" he huffed out

" No but when they ask you what you want to watch you could say maybe something other than what there watching"

" Yeah Yeah go to the store" he told her pushing her out of the bedroom door

" I'll be back in ten minutes"

With that the door closed behind her and the twins turned to Jason.

" What's wrong with mom" they asked

" Just the stomach flu" Jason spoke saying the first thing that came to him.

Sam finally came back and walked straight to her bedroom with Jason following her.

" What all that in the bag" he asked

"Pregnancy testes" she said dumping them onto the bed.

At least 15 different testes fell from the bag.

" Your going to take all of those" he asked shocked

"Well yeah that way I wont be able have a false positive can you bring me a big cup of water" she said

After drinking the water and taking every test Sam set the timer on her phone and waited.

" You don't have to wait with me" she told him

"Yes I do" he said sitting next to her holding her hand

The timer went off and Sam walked into the bathroom.

It took a few minutes before Jason heard her yell.

" You fucking asshole"


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Jason winced when he heard Sam yell out either it was good news or bad news either way he would get his balls handed to him.

Adele and Hayden ran into there mother's room and looked around for her not seeing her they asked " where's mom and what's wrong"

Sam walked from out of the bathroom to be greeted by her children staring hard at Jason.

" What wrong "she asked

" Are you pregnant" Hayden asked his voice was emotionless

" What why would you ask me that" Sam asked surly they wouldn't recanize the symthomps

" Well all the throwing up and your sensitive to certain smells" Adele stated

" Yeah and there's a open pregnancy test box sitting on the bed" Hayden pointed out

Turning to the bed there laid one of the boxes like Hayden stated.

Sam grabbed the box and threw it in the trash can and walked into the living room with the other three following her.

Sitting down Sam swallowed as she looked into her kids eye both looked confused and wanting the truth.

" I might be pregnant. I took some home test and they came back postive but I'm going to the hospital to make sure" sam said not wanting to hide anything

" Is Jason the father " they asked

" Um yes why do you ask" she whispered

" Your sleeping with our mom even thou you havent slept here since we caught you" Adele asked

" No it happened months before you two came" Jason told them uncomfortable with the looks they were giving him

" That doesn't matter you were still sleeping with our mom even thou you weren't in a relationship" Hayden stated

" I understand how you feel right now but we cant do anything about the past" Jason said

" You could have kept it in your pants" Adele said

" Ok you two need to calm down. I'm grown and your mother not the other way around. I know this is a shock hell it's a shock to me to but it happened and we need to deal with it. If I am pregnant then you two will have a baby brother or sister who your going to have to look out for. If I'm not then I need to know what's wrong with me. I don't want there to be any hostily between all of you I need you all" Sam said walking into the kitchen

" Mom right were acting like spoiled brats right now" Adele said

" Look Jason we like you and all but mom comes first we only the best for her" Hayden told him

" I know and I admire that. A lot of teen's rearly show there parents respect much less love in front of other. But I already told you both that I care about your mom and I wasn't going anywhere. I will be here for your mother and if she is pregnant the baby as well as you two" Jason told them

Adele and Hayden looked at one another and then Jason and smiled.

" We know and were sorry but we think you need to talk to mom" Adele told him pulling her brother out of the room

Jason walked into the kitchen to find Sam leaning over the sink.

He walked over and hugged her from behind with his chin resting on her shoulder.

" There going to calm down and get over it you know that" he whispered to her

" I already know. I kind of heard your converstation and know that they apologized to you which I'm glad they did. But that's not why I'm worried" she told him turning around

" Are you worried that Doctor Lee is going to tell you something that you dint want to hear" he asked

" No I mean some what I am. Because I know no matter what I will be doing what is best for my children. But what scares me most is having you hovering over me and watching me like a damn hawk." she said laughing

" I'm not that bad" he said with a small smile

" Oh yes you are. You try to cuddle me and hover over me" she said cocking her head to the side

Adele and Hayden walked into the kitchen to find there mom wrapped around Jason.

" Why is it you two act like you cant keep your hands off one another" Hayden sighed

" Oh hush it wasn't like they were having sex" Adele said smirking

" You better not know any thing about sex neither of you" Sam said to them serious

"Chill mom we learn about it in school but we're not having it" Adele told her

" We wanted to say sorry and that were working on acception Jason and our baby brother or sister" Hayden told Sam

" I know and I want you two to be complete honest with me about this"

" But mom we don't like this we just got you to ourselves and then this. We're trying we really are but we need time" Hayden said

" I understand but please don't push me away or hate Jason"

" We wont push you away but we are unhappy with you. We just need time mom" Adele said

Hayden and Adele walked back out of the kitchen and into there rooms.

Sam could hear both doors being slammed and winced.

" Oh god Jason I really fucked up"

" No you didn't they just need time like they asked for" he told her

" I think you should leave. We need to separate ourselves for a little while. My kids need me and I need them please don't be mad" Sam asked him sniffing

Jason wanted to protest but he could see that what the twins said wasn't sitting well with her.

So he shook his head and kissed her cheek before walking out the door he told her

" I'm only leaving for tonight but I will be back in the morning. Sam we all need to talk about this and get certain things off our chest"


	18. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

I'm not really feeling this chapter but it was already typed and I'm too lazy to rewrite it.

I thought about Sam having twin again but I'm not sure yet. Any who Enjoy this is the only update for today ladies. Goodnight

Soon as Jason left Sam went and locked herself into her room for the rest of the day.

The next day she felt someone crawl into bed with her.

The person laid on her shoulder while running there hand thru her hair.

"Were sorry momma we didn't mean to make you sad" Adele whispered

"It's ok I should be putting you and your brother first anyway. Your both entitled to your opinions"

" No you do always put us first look what you did for us 12 years ago. Jason also has been putting us first" Adele spoke still running her fingers thru Sam hair.

" Yes but neither of you know Jason and I still allowed him around you"

" We got to know Jason for two months and we actually like him" Adele said

"Then what was with the hostility yesterday"

" We were shocked that you could be having another baby and we were a little jealous" Hayden said

Sam didn't see him come into her room.

Sitting up a little she could see him resting against the doorway.

" Why would either of you be jealous"

" Because the new baby will be raised by you when we only get what 4 more years before we go off to college. Michael, Morgan, Molly, and Kristina all have had you to support them and be there for them and we didn't. We use to think sometimes that you didn't remember us" Hayden told her still not moving from his spot

" I have always remembered you two and hated that I had to give you both up. Me losing you and your sister's was the reason I was able to support and help them all. Baby look I know that this is all so soon but we cant do anything to stop this"

" I know we want you to be happy and we like Jason and the way you are when your with him. I don't like seeing you like this" Hayden said walking over

" Like what"

" Like a piece of your heart was ripped out and could never be replaced" he said sitting on other side of Sam hugging her

" Do you think that if I have another kid that I wont love either of you anymore"

" No we know that you will always love us we just don't want you to push us aside for the new baby" Adele told her

" I wont and never could my heart and attention is big enough for everyone there is no reason to be jealous"

" So are you two still mad or unhappy with me"

" No" they said in unison with out thinking about it

Jason let himself in the apartment and looked around.

At first he thought no one was up until he walked to Sam's bedroom door and heard voices.

Walking in he could see that the twin was laying in bed with Sam running there hands thru her hair.

Sam looked up and gave Jason a small smile which he returned.

Hayden and Adele could sense they weren't alone with there mom anymore and looked up also.

Getting up Hayden walked over to Jason.

Standing in front of him with his hands in his pockets Hayden spoke " I'm sorry for everything I said to you yesterday. It wasn't anything you did we were just being jealous"

" There's nothing to apologize for seeing as I'm the one who got your mom pregnant. What was said was uncalled for but me and your mom understand were your coming from" Jason said

" I know that you love mom and would do anything for us and this baby. So were accepting everything that comes along with this" Hayden told him while shaking his hand

" Thank you that was really mature of both of you" Jason told them

" I do have a question thou" Adele stated

" Ok what is it"

" When the baby comes where will we be living" Adele asked

Jason had been thinking the same thing since he got home last night and just as he was about to answer Sam spoke first.

" Um here where else would you be living"

" Well we figured that since it's Jason's baby and you two are together that he would want us to live together with him" Adele said

" We aren't together. Me and Jason will be living separately and raising you all"

Hayden and Adele looked at one another in confusion just who did there mother think she was trying to fool.

" Mom even thou you both probably haven't talked about it but you are in a relationship and have been for two months" Hayden told his mom

Sam and Hayden were staring at one another neither looking away he wanted her to try and deny what he said wasn't true.

Sam knew he was right but she didn't want to voice it.

Hayden had all of her qualities good and bad and there was no way he was going to give up.

Sighing she whispered " smart ass and they said teenagers don't pay attention to there parents"

While they were having there staring match Jason and Adele were watching them with a smile.

It did hurt a little to hear Sam say that they would co parenting.

" I think we should talk about living arrangements at a later date we still need to go see Dr. Lee before we decide anything" Jason spoke

" Ok but I have another question. Do you think that you could be pregnant with twins again" Adele asked smirking

" Dear god no. I mean I love you both but I cant handle two more. I mean there is already two mini me's and I don't think that I or my mother can handle two mini Jason's running around. Oh God how am I going to tell Alexis or Maxie, Claudia, and Carly"

" What wrongs with me" Jason asked

" Nothing your amazing but I don't think I can handle them running around not speaking and getting into trouble trying to protect someone"

" I do talk just when I feel like it and I'm not the only one who gets in trouble" Jason told her

" Yes you do"


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The foursome finally got out of the apartment and made there way to Kelly's.

Mike fell in love with the twins at first sight.

No matter what they did he was wrapped around there finger.

" Hey grandpa Mike" Hayden and Adele called out while finding a table

Mike raised his head and smiled at them and then at Sam and Jason.

It was good to see them back together and happy.

" Mom what are you getting" Adele asked

" I don't know but for some reason I want a veggie omelette and tones of homes fries and bacon oh and coffee" Sam said almost drooling

"No coffee and a little bacon" Jason told her with out looking away from his menu

" What the hell do you mean no coffee" Sam asked

"Coffee isn't good for the baby you know that and bacon isn't healthy so you only need a stripe or two" he said still not looking at her

" Who the hell even came up with that no caffeine stupid people and I don't need to be healthy I'm pregnant" she said rubbing her stomach and pouting

Hayden and Adele just sat back and watched there mom and Jason with a smile.

It was like they were a real family and they kind of liked it.

" Yeah your pregnant which means you should be thinking about the baby" Jason said leaning over rubbing her stomach

Sam smack his hand away and moved her chair closer to Hayden.

" Baby your give mommy some bacon right" she tried to whisper to him

Hayden looked at Jason first and then his mom.

Shaking his head with a smile he answered " sorry mom but I'm on Jason's side the baby has to be healthy and you eat way to much bacon as it is"

Sam looked and Adele with pleading eye but she was shaking her head.

" I cant believe this mutiny see what happens when either of you want something" she said moving her chair away from her son

" It can only be considered mutiny if were on a boat mom and your no captain Jack Sparrow" Adele said laughing

" Yeah but I'm the captain of this damn table" Sam mummebed out

Jason had to laugh Sam was like a junkie when it came to coffee and bacon.

" The studies say that pregnant woman can drink coffee it just in moderations" she tried one last time with the coffee

" Still not going to happen and if you try to sneak it else where I will know" Jason told her

No matter what her argument was Sam knew that Jason wasn't going to let it happened.

" Fine you damn over bearing ass I will drink water for the remainder of this pregnancy"

" Why would you drink water you can have tea, or milk" he asked

" Tea is disgusting it tastes like grass that someone stepped on since I'm not allowed to add sugar to it. And milk is just eww"

"You know your over reacting right" Jason said

" Don't talk to me warden"

After ordering there food and it arriving they all started to eat except for Sam who was looking around at every ones plate.

She had gotten her veggie omelette but Jason made her choose between the bacon and home fries, to which she opted for the two stripes of bacon.

" What wrong mom" Adele asked noticing that her mom wasn't eating

" I 'not hungry any more "

" What " Jason asked

" I lost my appetite"

" You didn't eat at all you need to try some of it" Hayden told her

" I know but I'm not hungry. No one can force me eat when I'm not hungry" she said leaning back in her chair

" Look I'm fine just eat and maybe later my appetite will come back, I'll get this to go"

The twins looked at Jason and he shuck his head yes so they started to eat once again.

Maxie, Carly, and Claudia walked over to the table and smiled.

" Well if it isn't my god kids how are you doing" Maxie asked

" How many times do I have to tell you that I'm god mom" Claudia said

" Didn't you just join the group like a couple months ago and Carly you didn't even like Sam until she helped rescued Michael" Maxie spoke

" So I'm still the better candidate than either of you and were working out our differences" Carly said

" Sam you look different your glowing" Claudia said

" Really it must be cause I'm out with my kids" Sam said hoping that they didn't sense anything different

Maxie and Carly were just staring at her from head to toe.

Maxie was the first to spot the plate on the table with food still on it while every one else's was half done and a cup of water.

Sam only drinks water when she working out and she never at vegetables without cheese on them Maxie thought to herself/

Carly spotted the hand resting Sam stomach's that wasn't her.

Now why would Jason's hands be on Sam's stomach she thought.

Claudia started to look at her also and noticed that Sam's clothes were looking a little tight specially in the chest and stomach area.

The three woman looked at one another and then back at Sam.

"Oh my god your Pregnant" they yelled in unison

" Your what" came from a voice behind them

A good friend of mine while she was pregnant with my god daughter never had a appetite and was forced to eat so the baby could gain weight.

That's where this chapter came from.

I wanted to do something different.


	20. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

" Your What"

Sam cringed from that voice she knew who it was and also knew this was about to get ugly.

All of Kelly's turned to see the Reye twin looking furious and agitated.

" Lucertio we need a word now" Alejandro hissed out

Alejo walked behind him out the door with out looking back.

Sam swallowed the lump in her throat and went to stand when Jason grabbed her arm.

" You don't have to listen to them or I could come with you" he told her

" No it's ok there my problem I can handle them"

On her way out she passed her mother and sister's who were giving her curious looks.

" I'll tell you everything when I come back" Sam yelled to them as she walked out the door

Alejandro and Alejo were leaning on the side of Kelly's right out front when Sam joined them.

" What the hell did they mean that you were pregnant" Alejandro asked angrily

" Just what it sounded like that I was pregnant"

" You cant be pregnant I thought you couldn't " Alejo asked

" Well apparently I can and am. Why does this bother you two"

" Because you could lose your life just to bring in a child for that hired gun. It was bad enough that you had the twins who were spawn from rape and now this. Do you not have any respect for yourself or brains. That man hurt you time and time again but no your like a damn dog who keeps running back thinking it's going to be different this time but it wont. " Alejandro yelled

Sam grew cold from his words and even more pissed off when he called her kids spawns.

Back in Kelly's

Everyone in the diner was watching the three out front.

What ever was being said it wasn't good and Sam looked as if she was going to kill the taller one.

Alexis and the girls managed to make it over to the table with Maxie and the rest of them.

" Jason I think you should go out there and get mom" Hayden told him

" Your mom wanted to take care of this by herself I don't want to step on her toes" he said

" You don't understand they have a way of making mom do what they want and see there point" Adele said

" Jason go out there and help Sam now she looks like she need it" Alexis told him

Jason looked at every ones faces and could tell that he needed to do something.

But it was the twins eyes that got him they looked scared about what was going happen when there mom walked backed into the diner.

Before walking out he leaned on the table and asked Hayden and Adele " Who's ideal was it for your mom to give you two up"

" Big A's" Hayden told him

Jason surged out of the diner ready to kick ass.

Back out side

Before Jason made it outside there was a loud bang that came from outside.

Sam had Alejandro pinned against the glass her knee was in his crouch and her for arm pressed against his throat.

" Don't you ever call my children anything other there damn names"

" Bellza calm down and let him go" Alejo tried to coach

" Shut the hell up Alejo. You will talk to and about my children and Jason with respect. I don't need either of your permission to have or live my life. I am pregnant and it will stay that way if neither of you can respect that then leave Port Charles now"

" Were only trying to look out for you Sam that's all. We don't want anything bad happening to you" Alejo said

" Is that why you told her kids that they were just a mistake but you put up with them for Sam's sake" Jason asked standing next to the door

" **You said what"**

**Jason regretted telling her she looked like she was about to break his damn neck.**

" **Sam baby calm down and let him go" Jason said trying to relax her**

" **No he disrespected my children one to many times"**

" **Think about Hayden and Adele who are in the diner and watching you right now. You don't want them to see this do you. And what about the little one Sam you don't need any stress with this pregnancy our kids need you and so do I" he told her**

**Sam finally released Alejandro but didn't move from her spot in front of him.**

" **You better prey that my kids weren't scarred from what you said tot them. I don't want to see either of you again get the hell out of Port Charles now" she said walking away and grabbing Jason's hand**

**Sam pulled Jason to the alley beside the diner and just looked at him.**

" **Are you ok" he asked**

" **Yeah I'm just sad and a little happy"**

" **Why are you happy" he asked**

" **You called them our kids" she said smiling**

" **Because they are. I already told you that since there apart of you I care and love them so there mine also" Jason said with a small smile**

" **Jason Morgan will you be my boyfriend" Sam asked just looking in his eyes**

" **I don't know I'm already your baby daddy I don't know if I can handle being your boyfriend" he said with a smirk**

" **You are such a ass" she said smacking him in his shoulder**

" **There was no need to ask me if any had asked me I would have already said you were mine" Jason said kissing her**

" **Again come on how many times do we have to walk in on you two" Hayden said from behind them**

" **I guess until we walk in on them while there having sex and them there finally stop" Adele said**

" **What the hell is up with you and the sex word. Where going to have a little talk when we get home"**


	21. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The foursome were still standing outside Kelly's talking.

Sam knew that she needed to talk to the twins about what Jason said but didn't know how to ask.

Jason could sense this so he started it off.

" Guy's your mom knows what big A and Little A said to you" Jason said

Hayden and Adele's eye's got big and looked at there mom.

" Why didn't you ever tell me how they treated either of you" Sam asked

" Because we didn't want you to sad and to have to choice between us and them" Adele said

" I'm sad when your sad and there isn't a choice to be made both of you win hands down" Sam said

" We know but they helped you when things were going wrong and we got over it for you" Hayden spoke

" Just because they took us in didn't mean that they could treat you anyway they wanted and you shouldn't have to get over it. I should go find them and kick there ass" Sam said getting angry

" Mom calm down please it's over" Adele pleaded she hated seeing her mom angry

" Ok I'm fine" Sam said calming down

"Mom Michael just texted me and asked me to come over can I go" Hayden asked

" Yeah sure you need to hang around people your own age"

" Thanks" he said kissing her cheek and walking away

Molly and Kristina walked out the diner and spotted Adele.

" Hey were going to the mall let's go" Kristina said

" Mom can I" Adele asked

" Go ahead and make sure your back by curfew"

" Congratz Sam and I cant wait to meet you" Molly said rubbing Sam's stomach smiling brightly

" I'm happy for the both of you" Kristina said with a small smile

" Thank you both" Jason said

"Are you ready to deal with my mother your best friend and my friends"

" Not really but we cant stay out here they will come looking for us" Jason said

" Your right they'll hunt us down and demand answer's"

Sam didn't move from her spot it was like she was glued and thinking about something.

Jason noticed that Sam wasn't moving when he tried to pull her.

" What wrong" Jason asked

" I feel like the worst mom ever how didn't I know that Alejandro and Alejo treated them like crap"

" You're a great mom and they hid it well so you couldn't catch on" he said hugging her

" I want to know what they were doing here because something was off with them" she said into his neck

" We'll find out but right now we focus on the good news we have" Jason said pushing back and rubbing her stomach

" That's how Carly figured it out with you rubbing my tummy"

" Oh hush" he said pulling her into the diner

Sam and Jason walked back inside the diner to see that no one had left and there family was waiting at there table.

But something was different about them.

Jason had his arm's wrapped around Sam's waist hugging her to his chest both had smiles on there faces.

" Um I guess I should tell you all that I'm pregnant"

" Well we all knew it" Claudia said

" I'm going to see Dr. Lee tomorrow to make sure everything alright with this pregnancy"

" If you didn't go to hospital how do you know that your pregnant" Maxie asked

" I took about 15 home pregnancy test and they all came back positive so I'm assuming that I am"

" How far along do you think you are" Claudia asked

" three or four months"

" So Jason is the dad nice" Carly said

Sam had to laugh there was going to be another round of who the god mom with these three.

But looking at her mom she didn't look all that happy with the news.

" What wrong mom are you not happy for me" Sam asked Alexis

" No sweetie I am happy for you but I'm also worried that you could lose this baby or your life" Alexis told her

" I know and I will handle it when the times comes but I just want to be happy for a little while" Sam whispered

" No we're handle it" Jason said grabbing her hand

" So what do you think your having" Alexis asked

" I have no ideal right now considering I didn't want to believe that I was pregnant"

" It's hard to accept something you thought was impossible for so long" Alexis said grabbing her daughters hand

" Yeah it is but Jason forced me to acknowledge it"

" I assume that you two are back together and the twins are ok with this" Alexis asked

" Yes we are and they are ok with this are you" Jason asked

Jason didn't want to go thru another fight with Alexis especially since he grew attached to the twins and Sam was having his child

" All I want is for my baby girl to be happy and if you make her happy than I'm happy. But if you hurt her or my grandbabies I will hunt you down" Alexis told him totally serious

" Mom"

" What I have to be protective of you just wait until Adele and Hayden start dating. You'll feel my pain" Alexis said with a smile

" Yeah knowing them there find someone like Sam and Jason to date" Claudia said laughing

" That is not funny"

" Oh but it is I can see it right now Hayden comes homes with this wild girl who likes to fight and cant keep her hands off of him. While Adele bring's home a guy who barely talks but wears a leather jacket and just looks mean as hell" Maxie said laughing

" You forgot the snake bits and tattoo's oh and a Mohawk and Hayden's girl will probably look like she doesn't even belong in high school" Carly added

" I don't have tattoo's or snake bits" Jason said rolling his eyes

" No but I'm pretty sure that Sam dated some guys like that. Look she has a guilty face yup Adele will adopt her taste in men" Carly said smiling

" Shut up Carly when are going to pop out your kid"

" In a couple of months thank you" she said rubbing her belly

" Bitch" Sam mummer


	22. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I know nothing about Medicate.

Sam and Jason were sitting in the exams room of General Hospital both were a little nervous.

Sam could hardly sit still her hand that Jason was holding was shacking and her knee's were bouncing.

" Hey you ok" Jason asked

" Yeah just a little nervous that's all and thanks for being here with me" she said with a small smile

" Where else would I be" he asked playing with her hair

" No where but here with us" she said with a smile and patting her stomach

Dr. Lee walked in with Sam's file and test results.

Looking at the couple she had to smile they were finally blessed with the miracle they so desperately wanted years ago.

" Well it look's like you are indeed pregnant about 16 weeks along. But I want to check and make sure everything is ok. Please lay down on the table with your shirt pulled up " Dr. Lee said walking around to the ultrasound machine

Sam did as she was told with Jason sitting in the stool next to the table still holding her hand..

Sam flinched when the gel was placed on her stomach.

" Guess you never get use to temperature huh" Sam asked with a smile

" Afraid not " Dr. Lee said stating the exam

It took a couple of tries but she able to find the babies heart beat.

" Listen Jason it sounds so strong"

" Yeah" he said kind of awed by it .

"No matter how many times you hear the first heartbeat of a child it still get to you" Jason said out loud

" The heartbeat is strong and it's like the baby is growing at a nice pace but a little under weight everything looks good. Would you like to know the sex of the baby" she asked

They looked at one another Jason shrugged his shoulder at her.

" No I want to be surprised" Sam told the doctor

" Ok then do you have any question" Dr. Lee asked

" Will there be any repercussions from my shooting" Sam asked

" Surprisingly no it seems that the surgery you received after the shooting help heal the tear's in your uterus and time also helped. I know this must be a shock but your healthy enough to have a full term pregnancy. Just no stress and I want to monitor you thru this so I want to see you twice a month from now on" the doctor told her

" What about her apperitite and food she should eat" Jason asked

" I'll give you a list and what's wrong with her appetite" Dr. Lee asked

Jason knew Sam wasn't going to answer the question so he did.

" She doesn't have one. One minute she's hungry and then when the food is in front of her she's not hungry anymore" he said

" Well she can either force herself to eat that option one. But option two I don't think you will allow that" she said

" What number two" Sam asked

" Some of the patience I had who couldn't eat smoked weed to gain an appetite and it seemed to work with no rise to the baby at all" she said shrugging her shoulder's

" I think I'll just force myself I don't want to use drugs never had and never will" Sam said

" Ok so I'll leave and let you get dress. You can fill your prescription at the pharmacy . Congratulation you two deserve it" Dr. Lee said walking out of the room

Everything was settled and done with at the hospital and now the duo were sitting in Sam's living room.

" Can you believe it this little one is healthy with no complicating what so ever" Sam said with a big smile

All Jason could do was star at her she was so happy and beautiful.

They were finally getting there wish to have a family and be happy.

" Sam what are we going to do about the living arrangements" Jason asked

" I thought we benched this discussion until later" she said not wanting to talk about this right now

" The baby will be coming in five months and we both know those months will fly by fast. Both of our apartments are to small" he said

" So what do you propose then "she asked

" We should buy a house" Jason said

Sam got up and started to pace around.

" Jason I'm not rolling around in money. The extra cash I had was used on Hayden and Adele. We live from paycheck to paycheck. There is no way I can afford to pay off a mortgage" she said still pacing

" Sam I can buy the house outright and both of our names will be on the deed. If I knew that you didn't have any extra cash I would have helped why didn't you ask me" he asked

" I don't want you buying me a house like you did Elizabeth. There was no reason to ask you for money I do work"

" This isn't the same as when I brought Elizabeth a house and you know it Sam so what's the real problem" he said getting up now

" Isn't it Jason. She's a mother who cant seem to take care of her own children or find a place to live without someone's help. And another thing how are you going to claim my children when you could claim Jake. Wasn't he giving up so he could be safe what about mine will they be safe ." she asked

" That's low and you know it" Jason said walking towards the window

" All I'm asking is why was it so easy for you give your son up but you want me to share my kids with you" Sam said sitting back on the couch

" You are nothing like her something I already knew. I can claim our kids because I feel more of a connection to them then I do to Jake. Yes I miss him everyday but apart of me feels that Lucky is his father and not me" he said with his back towards her

" Don't you want a chance to get to know your first born. It'll be hypercritical to raise this one and his siblings while Jake is raised by someone else"

Sam was now standing behind Jason with her arms around his waist and her head resting on his shoulder blade.

" Of course I want to raise and get to know him but what am I suppose to do up and disrupt his life" he said leaning his head on the window

" You wont be disrupting it your be adding to it he deserves a chance to get to know his dad Lucky thinks so too. We talked about it one day at the office"

" I'll talk to Lucky and Elizabeth later. But right now I want your answer on the living arrangements" he said

" Fine we'll find a house but it has to have enough room's for Alexis because you know once the baby comes she wont leave" Sam said snuggling into him

" What about Maxie, Claudia, and Carly you know they wont leave either" he said laughing

" I almost forgot about them but I want something simple nothing flashy and I want Monica and Edward to have a place in the baby life no arguments" she said kissing his neck

" Anything for you" Jason whispered

" I'm sorry for the low blow"

" Already forgiving" he told her


	23. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Last chapter for tonight.

All mistake are mine.

Enjoy and good night

After a couple of minutes they broke apart and sat back on the couch.

" What time do the kids get out of school" Jason asked

" At three but they should be back by three thirty why"

" I want to talk about what type of house we should look for" he said

" I don't know but I don't want a huge house Jason there isn't a lot of us"

" That we agree on but what about all the rooms for Alexis and everyone else" he asked

" We can have at least one guest room. Do you really think that I would allow all those people to stay. I know you you'll probably kill someone"

"Or you especially since we both love our privacy and we have to think about Hayden and Adele" he said

" Jason do you really think this is the best ideal to move . I mean the twins are settled in here Maxie did a amazing job with there rooms and they love them. Oh no Maxie will be pissed that she wasted all that time and effort for nothing"

" Well it was the twins ideal that we move and maybe we can ask Maxie to decorate the new house" he said shrugging

" When should we tell them or even start looking for a house considering we both work weird hours"

" As soon as possible on both accounts. We can start looking on the weekends and take the kids with us" he suggested

" Look at you trying to be a family man" she teased

Sam was happy that everything was starting to go the way she always wanted.

Her kids were with her safe and loved.

She had a good man by her side that loved them like his own.

And she was pregnant with that said mans baby.

But something was gnawing at her she needed to know about Alejandro and Alejo.

Sam couldn't believe that the people she considered her family and best friends hated her kids and treated them how Cody treated her.

" Jason what did Spinelli find when you asked him to run a background check on Alejandro and Alejo"

" What makes you think I asked him to do a background check " he asked wondering how she found out

" Are you kidding me I could feel it when I left that night in my office. Then when I showed up at your apartment the next day he was a little to fast closing his laptop and then the whole fair Samantha wont like this comment"

" You know me to well. I have no ideal what he found he never told me. But when I questioned them that day they first showed up they told me that it would only hurt you to find out who they work for" Jason told her

" I have no ideal what they have been up to since I left. It's kind of funny that they called me two weeks before that night telling me they had a surprise for me. I tried to find them in the twelve years we were apart but I always came up empty and then bam after all that time they find me"

" Maybe they knew your location the whole time but kept the distance from you" he suggested

" Yeah maybe can you call Spinelli and ask him to get the information on the Reye twins"

" Yeah were are you going" he asked when Sam got up

" I have to pee like really bad" she said running out of the room

Jason sent Spinelli a text asking him to do another search on the Reye twins.

Sam came back a couple minutes later looking like she just won the lottery.

" Had a good pee" he teased

" Do you really want to talk about that"

" NO tell me what on your mind right now" he said

" Did Hayden and Adele tell you anything else about Alejandro and Alejo"

" They said that they never liked them and the feeling was mutually. They also told me about a fight you three had and they tried to kick you and the twins out of the house before you all were kidnapped" Jason said

" Yeah the fight I guess you want to know what that was about huh"

Jason nodded his head and waited for her to begin.

" I told Alejandro that I wanted to take the kids, Danny and just run away so Nico and his men couldn't get to us. He got angry because I didn't want him and Alejo to come with us. He called me ungrateful and told me I didn't know how to raise them on my own and that I would just result in messing them up. We went back and forth for a while Alejo would throw his two cents in ever once and a while. What really made me angry was he implied that since I had the worst taste in men that I would bring home a child molester one day. I was so angry and pissed off that I ended up throwing a bunch of plates at him. He got mad and told me to take my spawns and get the hell out"

" He said some really incredible hurtful things to you how can you say that there your best friend and he called the twin spawns to your face once" Jason asked

" We both said hurtful things to one another that's the point of an argument to hurt the other person. I wanted to go on hating them but when they helped me afterwards we forgave one another. They apologized and told me that they really loved and cared for Hayden and Adele. I feel so stupid right now"

" They just have a way of making you believe them no matter what but now you can finally see them as the assholes they really are" Jason said grabbing her hand

" My rose colored glasses are off when it come to them something was off with them since they arrived and I wont stop till I figure it out"


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

A little happy before Sam finds out about Alejandro and Alejo

Sorry for the mistakes.

Enjoy and goodnight.

Sam sat at her desk the next morning waiting for Spinelli to show up.

Her head was killing her and she just really wanted to get the day over with and find out about Alejandro and Alejo.

Sam's head was resting on the desk when someone placed a white paper bag on the side of her head.

Raising her head up she came face to face with her smiling mother holding two cups in her hand.

" Hey sweetie how are you" Alexis asked

" I'm good a little tired what's this"

" This is a blueberry lemon muffin how was your appointment yesterday" she asked dragging a spare chair in front of the desk

" Thanks and it went good Jason went with me"

" And the baby will there be any complations with the pregnancy" Alexis asked worried

" No. Dr. Lee said I was healthy and my uterus was healed. But the baby is a bit under weight other than that I should have a nice pregnancy as long I go stress free. She wants to see me twice a months just to monitor me"

" Why would the baby be underweight" she asked concerned

" I haven't been having an appetite for a while"

" What did she suggest you do" Alexis asked

" Well I could either force myself to eat or smoke weed"

" She wants you to use illegal drugs what the hell" Alexis said confused

" Well apparently some of her other patience us it just to gain an appetite and there was no last effects on there baby. But I don't want any drugs near my baby "

" Oh baby that's amazing news why didn't you tell me yesterday. I thought there was bad news and you wanted some time for yourself" Alexis said placing the cup in front of Sam

" I just kind of forgot we were talking about living arrangements afterwards"

"Who's we" Alexis asked

" At first me and Jason then when Hayden and Adele got home we talked it over with them. Surprisingly they were ok with it as long as there new rooms look like the ones at my apartment. Then they asked if they could have a game room or entertainment room"

" You caved didn't you" Alexis said smirking

" How can I tell them no with there adorable faces"

" It stops being adorable when they keep asking for money and starts to gain an attitude" she said

" I'm so not looking forward to that with them or this one"

" What type of home will you be looking for" Alexis asked

" Nothing big and fancy just enough for 5 people. I know I want a attic and a basement and a big yard"

" White picked finch and the whole works" Alexis asked

" Oh god no. I don't want anything to resemble the American dream just mine I'm far from ordinary "

" Don't I know it" Alexis said

" So what are we having" Alexis asked taking a sip of her coffee

" I don't know I wanted to be surprised "

" Why how on earth are you going to know how to decorate the nursery" she asked

" I guess how woman did years ago and paint it a neutral color. I really want to be surprised this time"

" It'll never last before your 6 months you'll be begging DR. Lee to tell you what your having" Alexis said smiling

" You just want to be the first to know so you could go out and spoil this one like Hayden and Adele"

" There my grandbabies of course I'm going to spoil them and there's nothing you can do to stop it" Alexis said looking at her watch

" I have to get to work sweetie call me later and don't tell Jason that I gave you coffee " she said kissing Sam on the forehead and walking out of the office

" Bye mom"


	25. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Spinelli finally rolled in three hour's after Alexis left.

Sam was still sitting at her desk but this time she was on her computer.

Spinelli sat his thing down and pulled out his trusty laptop and sat in the chair in front of Sam's desk.

Sam looked up and smiled at her friend he was just staring at her.

" What up Spin"

" You look happy and glowy this morning Fair Samantha" Spinelli said checking her out from head to toe

" Really huh"

" Are you with child" he asked

If Sam had been drinking at that moment she would have spit it all over her hacker friend.

" Why would you say that"

" Well your glowing and I over heard Maximista talking about color's her god child's nursery. I thought maybe you were pregnant but maybe she was talking about someone else" he said shaking his head

" No you had it right. I am pregnant and before you ask yes it's Jason and yes he knows he's the one who figured it out"

" Well congratulation are in order" Spinelli said smiling

" Thanks Spin you know more than anyone that this is a miracle for us"

" Yes it is my greatest wish to see my dearest friends are back together and having a child what more could I ask for at this moment" he said beaming

" And how did you know we were back together. No never mind Maxie probably told you didn't she"

" Well yes but I suspected it after your rescue of Mr. Sir's children. Then when your younger's came I knew for sure that either you two were back together or getting there" he said

" Well look at you using your PI skills on me"

" I needed to do something it gets mundane just doing cheating spouse cases" he joked

" Since you were using your PI skills four months ago what did you find on Alejandro and Alejo"

" I think we should wait a couple of minutes" he said looking at the door

" Why and who are looking for"

Right then Jason walked thru the door and sat on the table in back of Sam's desk after giving her a kiss on the lips.

Spinelli was grinning the whole time it was nice to see his best friends back together and happy.

" You had coffee" was Jason's first response

" How the hell did you know that"

" I can smell it on you breath and taste it so who gave it to you" he asked

" No one" she said turning her head

" Un Huh well talk about this later you know your not suppose to have caffeine" he said matter of fact

" Well talk about this later who does he think he is so what my mom gave me coffee it wont harm the baby" she said to herself

" I heard you and I'm having a little talk with Alexis after this" he said

" Damn"

" I should have known you were waiting for Jason so he's here now what did you find"

" Well at first the just the usual you know where and when they were born, there parents name and everything up until you left. I had to do some digging they were good at covering there tracks but I'm better. It seems that after you left they dropped off the face of the earth no one had seen them up until five months ago" he said

" You mean right before they showed up here"

" Yes it look's like they were outer state up until the Ricker's accident. I looked at there call logs and noticed one number was called multiple times over the year. The last call was two months ago. I tracked the number and it belonged to someone I don't know if you once knew. " Spinelli said grabbing his laptop bag and pulling papers out of it

" Spinelli can you please just tell me because I'm drawing a blank on everything right now"

Spinelli looked at Jason and his face was uneasy like he knew what Spinelli was hinting at.

" Alejandro and Alejo worked as a hire gun for a Greek businessman. I followed the money in there bank accounts that was transferred three days before the Ricker's accident. I talked to some friends of the family and they said that Hayden and Adele were suppose to be in the car that night but Brooke at the last minute wound up taking them to the movies that night. The police did and investigation the brakes were cut and someone ran them off the road. The weird thing was that the back doors were opened as if someone had escaped"

" Or as if they were looking for someone" Jason stated

" Who was the man they were working for Spinelli" she pleaded

" A mister Calistrato Halkias wealthy business man and father of Balthazar Halkias who he reported as missing 12 years ago"

" No no why would they be working for him this has to be a mistake" she said pacing around

" There's still more" Spinelli said

" I don't think I can take anymore Spin"

Jason walked behind Sam hugging her to his chest and coaching her to calm down.

Once she was in calm she turned back to Spinelli who had photo's in his hands.

Handing them to her he stepped away and gulped.

Sam turned white as a ghost and dropped the pictures to the floor.

" Spinelli what id this" she whispered

" I so sorry but I looked further into the Reye's and this came up. Both have been working for the men who have been in your life except for Mr. Sir, The White Knight and Manny Ruiz. While working for them under different name they basically did the same jobs as they are now employed to do for Mr. Halkias. Alejandro and Alejo worked for these men while you were with all of them including Nico Dane and Bill Monroe" he said not looking at her

" They have been following me around for years and never lifted a damn finger to help me " she said stalking pass Jason and locking herself in the back room

Jason stood up with his fist clinching and turning white.

" Did I say something wrong" Spinelli asked

" Spinelli tell me where those bastards are right now" Jason growled out

" Luckily there still in Port Charles Stone Cold" Spinelli said

" Tell Sam I'll be back" Jason said slamming out of the office

Sam walked back in and looked around not seeing Jason she turned to Spinelli who looked uneasy.

" He went after them didn't he"

" Yes" he said

" Give me the address now Spinelli I need to get some answer this is my fight"

" I'm sorry but I cant give it to you. It's not just you anymore fair Samantha you have to worry about the baby and let Stone Cold handle this" Spinelli said leaving the office

" Why the hell would you two do this to me " she asked out loud


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Jason didn't know what to do once he got to the seedy motel the Reye twins were staying at.

A part of him wanted answers and the other part wanted to kill them as soon as he walked thru the door.

Jason was glad that he called Max and Milo to come with him just in case there would be some problem.

Busting into the room that was being occupied by the twin with there guns drawn he could see that the room was empty.

It looked like they had left in a hurry dressers and the closet open the beds was a mess.

The only thing left was a letter on the bed address to Sam.

Jason cursed to himself and grabbed the letter walking back out of the room followed by Max and Milo.

Jason made it back to McCall and Jackal PI not even an hour after leaving.

Sam was back at her desk looking off into space.

" Hey" Jason called out softly not wanting to startle her

" Those rat bastards weren't there were they" she asked angry and hurt

" No when I got there it looked like they left in a hurry but the only thing they left was a letter address to you" he said handing it over and trying to keep his angry in check

" They knew that either of us would come after them they were never stupid "

" Guess they really did know you" he said

" No they knew the scared little girl that was sold and raped that needed there help and guidance. I'm not her anymore and haven't been in a long time"

" Are you going to read it" he asked

" What for it's nothing but them justifying there acts and making me blame myself why put myself thru that when I can forget about it and move on"

" Because you wont just like me you want to know but not reading that letter will only gnaw at you until the pressure becomes to much for you then you'll start blaming yourself for not knowing the reason behind there actions. Your be stressed and pissed I don't want anything to happen to the baby or you" he said sitting in front of her

" You don't think what ever is in this letter will hurt me and stress me out"

" I know it will but I'm here and I will help you thru it" he said

Sam open the letter and started to read it out loud.

Lucerito

As you already know me and Alejandro have been in your life since you left 12 years ago.

We are sorry that we didn't do anything to help you with Bill Monroe or his psychotic daughter.

Were sorry that we didn't get you out and away from Nico before anything could happen.

But were not sorry for always being in your orbit and making sure you were safe and unharmed.

Do you remember when you use to call us your caballeros oscuros( dark knights)?

Now you have Jason Morgan for that and what are we ?

Yes we work for that bastards father but that was for your benefit only and not ours.

You know as well as anyone that we would kill that son of a bitch if we had the chance.

He came to us looking for his son he wanted to know where you were and he heard that you had his grandkids.

It seems that his little boy was a pain in his ass who flipped flopped and didn't know if he wanted to be good or evil.

We had to tell him that you ran off and left your kids with some foster family because you couldn't handle looking at them, and his son went off searching for you.

Five months ago we were sent to kidnap Hayden and Adele and bring them back to him.

We couldn't do that as much as we hated them we couldn't hurt you any more than we already had.

Were the reason Brooke came and got them that night.

I called her and pretended to be her father and told her to take Hayden and Adele out because me and her mother wanted some alone time.

The Ricker's were sorry there dead but we had to save your kids they were going to die anyway that night.

As of two weeks ago you wont have to worry or look over your shoulder his father wont be coming after you he is dead I promise you that.

Your probably asking yourself why do Alejo and Alejandro hate my kids so much well I tell you.

Even thou they look and act like you they still have there fathers DNA.

All you could see was happy beautiful babies but all we could see was the product of something so horrible that we couldn't get attached to them no matter what.

They didn't come from love but from hate and obsession there is nothing beautiful about rape or children produced from it.

Maybe if we had as much love in our hearts as you then we could have loved them.

Yes we are running away yet again and I know were cowards and rat bastards but we cant risk seeing the disappointment and hurt in your eyes.

We loved you more than anything in the world always have and always will.

Your our Lucerito and Bellza no matter what or who your with.

Treat her right Mr. Morgan

El amor siempre tu caballeros oscuros ( Love always your dark knights)

By the time Sam was done she was crying on Jason's shoulder.

" I hate them so much but I cant help loving them"

" I know there your best friends and they betrayed you but also help you" he said soothing her

" It seems like every time I let someone in they end up hurting me or someone close to me"

" You wont ever have to worry about that again you have me and I'm not going anywhere. We have a family and that all that matters. I love you and those kids" he told her wiping her tears away

" I love you too" she said kissing him and hugging him as if her life depended on it.

I struggled with if I wanted the twin good or evil. So I made them a little of both


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sam was now six months pregnant.

After breaking down in Jason's arm and telling one another that they loved them everything was going smooth.

Not even a day later they started house hunting with a realtor an experience that Sam never wanted to go thru again.

Sam and Jason went thru three realtors in two months.

The first was a 29 year old fake blond with even faker breast and blue eyes name Amy.

Jason had to stop Sam an handful of times from attacking Amy.

Amy never listen to anything Sam said because she to worried about getting Jason's attention hell she didn't even know Sam was there most of the time.

After that there was MRS. Karen a 65 year old woman who was going deaf.

The only thing wrong with her was that the houses she would show them was two or three bedroom that were too small and in family communities.

And know they have a 26 year old named Brent who was a good looking guy with raven hair and Smokey green eyes.

The only person who had a problem with Brent was Jason and Hayden.

Brent would openly flirt with Sam while Jason and Hayden would be standing right next to her.

Jason had to take care of some work today and the twins were in school so Sam, Maxie, Claudia, and Carly were driving to meet Brent at a house that was just placed on the market an hour and a half ago.

" I cant believe that your moving I did all that work for nothing" Maxie huffed out

" I'm sorry Maxie I didn't know that I would be pregnant and need more space. But that's why I asked you all to come with me. When we find a house would you all do the honors of helping me decorating it"

" Of course you're my best friend and I'll do anything for you" Maxie answer

" That goes for all of us" Claudia said with Carly nodding along

" Besides I thought we were here because Jason didn't want you alone with Brent something about the dick didn't know boundaries when they were placed" Carly said laughing

" Yeah well Jason just has to suffer thru it. At least he knows what he doing and listen to the both of us" she said spotting Brent's car

" Sam were pretty far from town I don't even see any houses maybe we should go back or call Jason" Maxie said looking around

" Don't worry Maxie Jason has Milo following me if anything happens we have him" Sam said soothing Maxie's worries.

" Ms. McCall how are you is Mr. Morgan not accompany you today" Brent said

" No he has work but these are my friends Maxie Jones, Carly Jacks, and Claudia Zacharra" she said introducing them

" Well hello and may I say that you look beautiful today Ms. McCall like always" he said with a smile

" You better calm down before my put my foot up your ass. Don't you see that she 's pregnant and yet your still flirting" Carly hissed

" Calm down Carly. And I'm sorry about her " Sam said apologizing to Brent

" It's ok any way this house was custom build for the owner by her late husband. As you can see it has a wrap around iron gate and sits on a acre of land and over 7,000 square feet. This is a five bed and bath house with a wine cellar and gym that can be converted at any time and two rooftop patios with a finished basement . The kitchen is amazing you would feel like a Chef walking in there. The master suit is on the first floor and the three bedrooms are on the second floor and the last is in the basement. There is hardwood floor thru out the entire house and heated floors in every bathroom. Two fire place grace this house with a big pool and even bigger backyard. Lets go take a tour and check it out" he said smiling

After about twenty minutes in the house Sam and the other fell in love with house.

It was amazing from outside in.

The house was contemporary but not to flashy with floor length and big windows in every room letting light in.

There open beam used as the ceiling it had a cottage feel to it.

It was made out of wood and stone but the mixture looked beautiful together.

" Hey Jason can you and the kids meet me at 115 Lowdry Road I fount the house" Sam said squalling on the phone

" Yeah I'm on my way" he said hanging up

" The kids will love this I just know it" she said smiling to herself

After half an hour Jason and the kids strolled in and stopped to look around with an awed expression on there faces.

" I know" Sam said smiling

Grabbing there hands she gave them the tour with Maxie and company following them and giving them suggestion for the space.

The owner of the house stood in the back ground smiling at Sam and her family wondering around the house.

" You really love this place don't you" she asked Sam

" Yes Ms."

" Oh I sorry call me Darcy I lived here for almost 15 years before my husband died of cancer. My children are all grown and I have no reason to keep the house it's to big for me" she said with a teary smile

" Your husband did an amazing job and you can call me Sam"

" Well Sam I can tell that this will be your new home and I'm happy that someone like you will be living here. You don't have to worry about anything this house was updated a year ago before my late husbands death so everything is new in the house" Darcy said

" How could you tell that this would be my new house"

" From your first reaction. I was watching when you stepped out of the car. I know that you will love this house and this house will be filled with nothing but love. I could see it shining off of your family" she said

" Thank you " Sam said softly

" Your welcome. I will be moving in two weeks so if all your affairs are in order we can have the deal done by then" she said

" Well we wanted to buy the house out right there was no need for a mortgage " Sam said looking at Jason

" As long as the money clean we can have the deal done by the end of the week" Darcy said with a smirk

" It's clean we'll contact you" Jason said with a small smile

The group left the house with Darcy waving at them and smiling.

" So how did I do. I know that you both have seen close to 20 houses already" Brent asked

" You did amazing thank you for all of your help and actually listening to me" Sam said

" Yeah you did good" Jason guffed

" Thank you both and I liked working with you. You're my only clients that knew what they wanted and didn't complain or belittle me. And for the record I am sorry for all the flirting I was doing. Yes you are beautiful but I wanted to let you know that I am happily married and would never do anything to jeopardize that. I'll take the papers and get to work and I'll be seeing you by the end of the week" Brent said getting in his car

"Did you know he was married" Jason asked

" Yes I knew from day one " Sam answered

" You couldn't have told me that" he said

" Why would I. It was cute seeing you get all jealous. We'll meet you at my place" Sam said getting in her car and driving off with the girls and the twins.


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Two days after seeing the house the paper's were faxed to Sam and Jason to look over and sign.

It seemed that since they were buying the house out right there was no need to wait so long to receive the keys.

Alexis looked over the papers before having Sam sign them.

The day after Sam went with Brent as the house was being inspected.

There was nothing wrong with the house like Darcy said.

Sam and Jason were to receive the keys tomorrow and then they could start packing and decorating the house.

Maxie, Claudia, and Carly already had the ideal they liked for each room they just need Sam and Jason to sign off on them.

Adele and Hayden's room was to be exactly like the one they stay in now, but the nursery and Sam's room was there pet projects.

Today Sam was on her way to her appointment with Dr. Lee she had to wait for Jason since he was picking her up.

Sam sat on the couch with her feet in Alexis's lap smiling at her mother who was talking to her stomach.

" I cant wait to meet you little one. Grandma lexie is going to spoil you rotten" Alexis said rubbing Sam's stomach

" Do you remember when you were pregnant with me" Sam asked

" Yeah. With you people barely knew I was pregnant my stomach was so small. The only thing I would eat was Roy Rogers chicken and KFC. I never had morning sickness with you which was strange but you did move around a lot. By the end of my pregnancy you were sitting on my nerves so I was constantly in pain" Alexis said rubbing Sam's feet

" I have these weird craving but not for food. I made Jason drive me to a grocery store so I could smell laundry detergent. The only food I can eat with out gagging is Macaroni and Cheese and Broccoli. I love this feeling but I want this baby out already my ankles are swollen I cant wear my heels. I hate the maturity clothes I have gas all the time and mood swings. Hayden and Adele wont talk to me because there afraid that I'll bit there heads off. And Jason I just want to kick the shit out of for doing this to me" she said all in one breath

" Sam calm down all pregnant women feel like this. So today your going to see Dr. Lee will there be any news" Alexis asked still rubbing Sam's feet

" You want to know if I'm getting the sex of the baby"

" Yes I'm dieing to know you have to give me something I've been buying almost everything in the baby stores that could be unsexed" Alexis pouted

" Your lucky because I am going to ask what the sex of the baby is today"

" I wonder what you are either way I'll still love you" she said rubbing her stomach

" I love watching you while your pregnant" Jason said coming into the apartment

Sam and Alexis jumped they hadn't notice that they weren't alone.

" Why " she asked

" Because you look so happy, peaceful, and beautiful" he said dropping a kiss on her forehead

" I just think you have a pregnancy fetish there nothing beautiful or peaceful about this "she said trying to get up off the couch

" Where are you going" he asked

" Your damn child is sitting on my bladder again and wont stop moving" she said moving to the bathroom

" Oh so when you have to pee it's my child but when it just sit's there it's your child" he said laughing

" Yes any time this baby does anything bad it's your I thought you knew that"

" Alexis" Jason said

" Jason how are you" she said back

" I'm fine just wondering why you keep giving Sam coffee" he asked

" It was one time and have you seen her without coffee she's a bitch without it. The doctors said one cup a day for a pregnant woman should be fine" she said smiling

" Your lucky I love you cause I would deck you for calling me a bitch" Sam said walking back into the room

" Love you too I have to go take care of my babies Jason" Alexis said walking out the door

" Hey why haven't you started packing yet" he asked

" We don't have the keys yet so I figured that I had some time"

" You mean you forgot" he shot back

" Shut up" she said grabbing her coat

Sam and Jason made it to the hospital early for once.

Jax was standing in the waiting room with his cell phone attached to his ear.

Strolling over Sam asked " Hey is everything okay where's Carly"

" Oh thank god I've been trying to call you both for over an hour" Jax said

" What wrong" Jason asked

" Carly went into an early labor but everything is ok we have a beautiful baby girl" he said

" Aww which room" Sam asked

" 1503" he answered

" Well look at you looking like a dead horse" Sam said laughing

" Let see if you look like a model once you have that one bitch" Carly said with a tired smile

" How are you" Jason asked

" I'm good and happy that's she finally out" she answered

Jax bought the baby into the room and sat next to Carly's bed.

" Can I hold her" Sam asked

" Yeah" Jax answered handing the baby over

" What's her name" Jason asked looking down at her

" Jocelyn John Jacks" Carly said smiling

" Well hello there triple J are you a pretty baby" Sam cooed

" She beautiful Carly" Jason said

" Thank you listen I wanted to ask you both to be her god parents" Carly said

" Of course I already appointed myself god mom any way. I'm your aunt Sam and if you need anything you come to me or uncle Jason" Sam said to the baby

Maxie and Claudia showed up a couple of minutes later.

There was a little argument because Sam wouldn't hand Jocelyn over to anyone except Jason.

" Ok well since you all are here I would like to ask you all some thing" Sam said

" Go ahead" they said

" Me and Jason were talking and we would like Carly to be this little ones god mom. Maxie I would like for you to be Adele's and Claudia I would like for you to be Hayden's is that ok" she said

" Yes finally" they said in unison

" Even thou I'm Adele's god mom I'm still claiming the other two and any other ones you have" Maxie said with Carly and Claudia adding a yup at the end

" I should have known"


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Sam and Jason left Carly alone so they could make there appointment.

Dr. Lee went thru the usual routine of taking her weight and blood pressure.

Making sure the baby was still doing ok she did another ultra sound.

" Could you tell me the sex of the baby" Sam asked

" Are you sure" Dr. Lee asked

" Yes please I need to know"

Dr. Lee went back to trying to find the sex of the baby when she gasped.

" What wrong" Jason asked

" Nothing bad I hope but your having twins" she said smiling

" **WHAT" Sam screamed**

" **Well it seems your baby girl was hiding behind her brother the whole time" Dr. Lee said laughing**

" **No I cant be having twins" Sam said panicking**

" **Baby calm down it's not that bad" Jason said rubbing her arm**

" **Not that bad I'm the one who's going to have to push them the hell out and do the feeding. When I had Hayden and Adele it seemed like they sucked me dry. When one was hungry the other would wake up and want to eat also. My kids were consently hungry" she said**

" **At least they'll have your appetite" he said**

" **Ok well that's it I see you two weeks from now" Dr. Lee said gathering her things and running out of the room**

**Sam looked as if she was going to kill Jason.**

" **Your son isn't even born and he's already protecting his sister" Sam said laughing**

" **At least he knows his job early. We also figured out why you looked bigger than 6 months" he said helping her off the table**

" **I know you didn't just call me fat" Sam said slapping his hand away when he tried to help sit down so she could put her shoes on**

" **No I didn't now stop slapping my hand away" he said**

" **Then don't touch me" she hissed**

" **You wont be saying that later" he said kissing her neck and helping her out of the door**

**On there way out of the room they ran into Monica.**

**Her eyes were huge when she spotted Sam's belly and she smiled.**

" **Hi you two" Monica said**

" **Hi how are you" Sam said while Jason nodded**

" **I'm fine and you. I heard that you were pregnant but I didn't think you would be this big" she said smiling**

" **Yeah I didn't find out until two months ago. I'm sorry that we didn't tell you early"**

" **At least you were planning on telling me is there anything wrong with the baby" she asked**

" **No I'm healthy and so are they"**

" **Did you say they" Monica asked**

" **Yes were having twins a boy and girl" Jason said hugging Sam from the back and running his across her belly**

" **That's wonderful how far along are you" she asked**

" **I'm six months"**

" **I heard that you were recently reunited with your long lost children how are they" Monica spoke**

" **There pretty amazing kids I wanted to bring them by the house so you and Edward could meet them"**

" **That would be great I really want to meet them" she said**

" **There's something else we would like you to be apart of the babies life " Jason told her softly**

" **Really" she asked with big eyes**

" **Yes you are there grandmother and I know that you really need this after everything you went thru these past years. You deserve to meet your grandchildren and be apart of there lives" he said smiling softly**

"**Thank you" she said hugging them both**

" **Anytime I always thought of you as a mother even after finding Alexis"**

" **You were always a daughter to me even when you and Jason broke up" Monica said**

" **Thank you I cant even put into words how much this means to me" Monica said grabbing Sam's hand**

" **There's nothing else to say"**

" **Ok I have to get back to work I cant wait to meet your kids" she said walking away**

" **Wow I knew she would be happy but did you see that smile"**

" **Yeah she was pretty happy with both surprises" Jason said watching his mother walk away**

"**Come on lets go tell your grandfather our news"**

" **Do we have to" he asked almost whining**

" **Yes we already agreed that Edward would be apart of the baby's life"**

"**I know but I just don't want him trying to force the Quatermaine legacy on them" he said**

" **We wont let him neither of us are push over's"**

" **You are especially when it comes to him, he could get you to do anything" Jason said**

" **Well he's a nice old man"**

" **No he's a manipulative old shark" he said following Sam out of the hospital**

**Walking into the living room of the Quartermaine Mansion Sam could see Edward stroking a picture and talking to him self.**

" **Oh sweetheart it's so lonely without you and the children here. Maybe one day I will be able to see our grandchildren" Edward said looking at a picture of Lila**

" **Hi Edward" Sam said softly**

" **Oh hi my dear come in" he said putting the picture back on the fireplace**

" **Hi grandfather" Jason said **

" **Jason my boy what are you two doing here. Oh my are you pregnant Sam"**

" **Yes were six months along with twins"**

" **That's why were here grandfather we wanted you to be apart of there lives as well as our other kids life" Jason said**

" **It would an honor for me to get to know them and what other children do you two have"**

" **I have twins a boy and girl named Hayden and Adele and they would really love to meet you" Sam said**

" **Then I say the more the merrier I have enough love to go around" Edward said smiling so bright**

" **We know how much family means to you Edward. After all the lost and hurt you need someone to love and care for. We are your family" Sam said**

" **You both have made me a very happy old man I cant wait to spoil all four of them" he said**


	30. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sorry for the delay.

Enjoy

The next day Sam made sure Hayden and Adele were up and ready to go early.

It took a little longer from the morning sickness and having to search for comfortable clothes and shoes to wear.

" Hey mom were are we going this early" Hayden asked wiping sleep out of his eyes

" Today your going to meet Edward and Monica Quatermaine Jason's mom and grandfather"

" Already I thought we would have some tome before meeting them" Adele said

" Why wait the really are excited to meet you both is some wrong that I should know"

" No it's just that Jason isn't our dad we thought that maybe they wouldn't care" Hayden said

" Of course they care they took me in once I started dating Jason and accepted me as family. Don't worry they'll love you like everyone else does"

" Are we waiting for Jason to take us" Adele asked

" No lets go he has to work"

" Were riding with you" Hayden asked fearful

" Yes there is nothing wrong with my driving" she huffed

" Mom since you've been pregnant you have been going thru mood swings. The last time we drove with you you almost got arrested " Adele stated

" That guy cut me off and then he almost hit you as you went to get in the car. He went speeding down a road that mph was only 30 and he was going 50"

" You sure it wasn't just hormones " Hayden asked laughing

" I'm happy that you were thinking about me but when you went after him doing 80 all the while cussing him out that was scary" Adele said laughing

" Go ahead and mock your mother I cant believe this my kids wont even defend me"

After a while they ended up at the Quartermaine mansion and was let in by Alice the maid.

" Hey aren't you a wrestler" Hayden asked

" Yes I am but I stopped a few years ago I'm surprised you recognized me" Alice said smiling

" What you were wicked cool and my favorite how could I forget" Hayden replied

Sam and Adele had to roll there eyes Hayden loved wrestling is he could he would talk about it all the time.

Walking into the living room Sam cleared her throat to gain Edward and Monica's attention.

" Hi guy's I didn't want to wait for you two to meet them so here they are this one is Hayden and this is Adele" Sam said pushing the teen's forward who were hiding behind her back

" My they sure do look like there mother especially you my dear I'm sure all the boys line up to speak tot you. And you young man you must be popular with the ladies" Edward said

" Edward hush. You two are beautiful" Monica said

" Thank you but no were not allowed to date" Adele said putting her head down

" Why's that" Monica asked

" Mom said if she caught any one sniffing around us she would kill them and then lock us in our room" Hayden said smirking

" Oh I see Sam's momma bear instinct are coming out" Monica said with a laugh

" Hey I just want to protect my cubs from people who could harm them"

For the next three and a half the twins were kept busy with Monica and Edward who told stories about the family.

Hayden and Adele talked about there time in Seattle and the first two years of there life that they remembered .

It was like seeing grandchildren interact with there grandparents and loving every second of it.

She could tell Hayden and Adele had already fell in love with them and loved all the attention they were receiving.

Edward told her that he had stock and bonds put in an account for all four of the children.

Sam had never seen Monica and Edward smile or laugh so much it made her heart smile.

" Sam did you pick out any names for the little ones" Monica asked sitting down next to her

" No not yet I'm open to suggestion's thou I just want names that will flow together and something creative you know"

" Yeah I do so there wont be any Jason jr's than" Monica said with a smile

" Oh no there wont be an JR that's the only thing me and Jason could agree on"

" What about last names" Edward asked over hearing the conversation

" They will have Jason's last name"

" That's good Lila would like more Morgan running around" Edward said smiling

" Grandpa Ed can you tell me about Jason when he was younger" Hayden asked taking the attention from Sam

" It would be my pleasure" he said talking once again with Hayden fully engrossed in the story

" Grandma Mon will you tell me about your husband and how you two met" Adele asked

" How could I deny you" Monica said telling the story

Sam just sat back and watched her kid with there grandparents and rubbed her stomach.

She couldn't wait for the others to be born and join the family.


	31. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Sorry for any mistakes

This fic will be ending soon in probably 10 more chapters.

Enjoy and good night

A month later and the make shift family still hadn't moved into the house.

After receiving the keys Jason made a copy and gave it to Maxie so she and Claudia could start moving things in.

Since Jason was fronting the bill for the remodeling and decorating the companies the order from did an advanced delivery.

The remolding on some rooms were done the only thing to be done was placing the furniture in it's place.

Carly hadn't been able to help since she had her baby so Maxie and Claudia worked twice as hard.

Hayden and Adele spent as much time as they possibly could with Edward and Monica.

Today Sam was sitting on the couch alone the kids were out of the house had been since early that morning.

Looking thru baby books she tried to find names that would fit each child just right.

Jason walked from the bedroom and looked at Sam who was scutching her face up signaling that she was thinking.

Walking closer he spotted the baby name book and shook his head he wanted to wait until the kids were born and then see which names fit.

Kissing her on the head he sat on the couch with her and placed her feet in his lap.

Rubbing her ankles he spoke" so did you find any names you liked yet"

" Well a few but I don't think you'll like them" she said sighing the message felt so good

" Try them on me just along as there not from a celebrity or sport's star name" he said

" Ugh that's like ¾ of my list you party popper"

" Really Sam Jensen, Randy, Misha, Brett, Peyton" he said reading off some of the names

" What I like those names" she said pouting

" You wrote there whole name I'm not naming my son Jensen Ackles Morgan or my daughter Misha Peyton Manning Morgan" he said laughing

" Fine how bout this one Talon"

" What does the name mean" he wanted something that had a good meaning to it

" Claw"

" No try another one" he said

" Ok how bout Aeden it's Irish for born of fire or Alessandro it's Italian for defender of men or Fallon that's unsexed Irish for leader and Elmo it means worthy of love. Girls I like Achilla it's the feminine form of Achilles or Aden it means fiery one or Sabia it means sweet one"

" Um I like Sabia for some reason but the other's I don't know about" he said

" What's wrong with those names"

" Our son would get his kick his ass kicked if we name him Elmo and the rest just aren't jumping off the paper at me" he said still rubbing her feet and giving her a kiss

His phone went off picking it up the person on the other end of the phone told him some good news.

" What's that smile all about" she asked

" That was Maxie telling me that the house is done and we can finally start living in out new house" he said getting up

" When I cant wait to see what they did" Sam asked excited

" Now everything that we were moving in is there all we need to do is go so we can pick the kids up and then head to the house" he said pulling on his shoes

" Jason what are you going to do about the penthouse" she asked

" The day we signed the papers I gave the penthouse to Spinelli who asked Maxie to move in with him. What are you going to do with this place" he asked

" Since I own it I'm going to rent it out "

" Sam I really do love you. You're the only person for me I knew it the day you agreed to allow me to be Lila father. We went thru so much together and apart but we always make it out and back to one another. You're the love of my life Sam McCall will you marry me" he asked getting on one knee showing her the most beautiful that she has every seen

Tears were coming down her face she hadn't expected this she was too shocked to answer.

Jason just looked at her she looked stocked a part of him thought that she would be happy and jumping for joy right now.

Closing the lid on the box he went to get up when Sam screamed out yes.

" What" he asked

" Yes. Yes I will marry you" she said kissing him and holding her hand out

Jason went to put the ring on her finger put it wouldn't go pass her knuckle.

" This damn pregnancy has too many thing swollen on me I cant even wear my damn engagement ring" she growled out

" Yes you can you just have to wear it around your neck" he said chuckling kissing her forehead

.


	32. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

After calling the twins and asking where they were Sam and Jason set out to pick them up and drive to there new home.

Like ever other day this month Hayden and Adele were at the Quartermaine mansion just hanging out.

Sam told the kids that it was finally time to move in and that the clothes they packed were already in the car.

Sam bouncing around in the car well as much as her stomach would let her.

Hayden and Adele wounded why there mom was so giddy and Jason was sporting a smile.

" Oh god please tell me you didn't sleep together" Hayden said looking as if he was going to throw up

" What no I asked your mom to marry me" Jason said

" Oh so I guess she said yes" Adele asked

" Wait so there wont be any fall out from this no bitchy attitudes or slamming doors like when I told you I was pregnant" Sam asked shocked

" No because Jason asked us for your hand in marriage and we helped pick out the ring" Hayden said

" You asked my fourteen year old kids for my hand in marriage I wish I could have seen that" she said laughing

" Mom seriously dad was so nervous asking us he was stuttering and blushing the whole time" Adele said

Sam looked at Jason who was equally as shocked that Adele called him dad and didn't know it.

Neither said anything and sat back listing to them tell her the story of there dad asking to marry her.

Her babies thought of Jason as there dad and that made her day and mood every happier.

Pulling up to the house Sam almost fell out the truck when she opened the door to fast she wanted to see the house.

Maxie and Claudia greeted them at the front door with tired smiles.

" Welcome to your new home" Maxie said stepping aside

They all gasped while Maxie explained everything that everything in the living room came from Ikea

The living room big and was painted maroon while the floor length windows were cover with retraceable blinds that came down horizontal. There was a Karlstad corner sofa 2+3/3+2 sitting in the middle of the room with the matching armchair and chaise lounge along with the footstool in dark grey. There was a white Lack coffee table in the middle of the room with build in book cases filled with books along the wall.

The dining room was painted tan. A black elegant 7 piece dining room table sat in the middle of the room with a long black sleek cabinet with two doors along the wall. Three small cage like pendant light fixtures hung from the ceiling at different heights over the table. The floor length window wasn't covered.

The closet next to the kitchen held a black front load washer and dryer with build in shelves over them that held baskets with each of there names on them.

The kitchen was painted egg shell with all stainless steel appliances and a 6 burner stove with two wall ovens. Behind the stove was a grey and maroon mosaic back splash. The counter tops were custom made honey onyx countertops. In the middle of the room stood a two tier island with bar stools and a moxie kitchen island pendant light . The sink was a dark grey porcelain self trimming undercut apron kitchen front sink.

Down the stairs in the basement was Hayden room which looked exactly the same as the one in Sam's apartment.

Across the hall was the game room. The wine cellar and gym were gutted and combined into one room.

The first thing you could see was the Arcade games lined up in a row. Frogger, Pac Man, Street Fighter, Mission command, Donkey Kong to name a few. Jason's pool table was there as well as a poker table, air hockey and a foosball table. A 70 inch TV with surround sound a DVD and blu ray player. In the corner was Hemnes storage combination filled with movies and games.

On the top Floor was Adele room's like her brothers wasn't changed.

Across from her room was the nursery which was painted chocolate with a wide green and yellow strip along the top and bottom of the wall. The window was covered by a soft yellow widow curtains. A chocolate and baby blue rocking chair sat next to the window. All the baby's furniture came from Natart Juvenile collection. A 4 in 1 Chelsea convertible crib in ebony and teddy bear brown was along the wall on the other side of the window. Across the room stood a Avalon double dresser 7 drawer with a hutch the same color as the crib. Farther down stood a Avalon 5 dresser drawer in teddy bear brown with a bookcase next to it filled with baby books. In between those stood a brown I'm just a toy box with toy planes and trains sitting on top. On the wall next to the door was a black solsta sofa bed.

Maxie showed them the next room with was also a nursery but this one was painted soft pink and purple with purple curtains hanging from the window. A pink and white rocking chair sat next to the window. This rooms furniture came from Munire furniture. A Capri lifetime curved top convertible crib in white laid on the other side of the window. The matching double dresser 6 drawer with hutch and the 5 drawer dresser along side the urban armoire and bookcase filled with baby books in white. The room was set up like the other nursery with the same solsta sofa bed but this one was dark grey. The I'm just a toy box was white in this room and stood in between the dressers. Pink, white, and purple teddy bears rested on the toy box and in the crib.

The four bathroom's were painted the same color as the room's that they were connected to. In each there was a good sized stand in shower with white spring granite tops that held a denovo oval shaped porcelain bathroom vessel sink a couple of feet from it. A eago dual flush one piece eco friendly toilet.

The upstairs patio was just off the last bedroom. Since it wasn't that big the only thing out there was a circular modern daybed with green and brown pillows that faced the yard and a black ottoman.

Back down stairs Maxie and Claudia finally showed the group Sam and Jason's room. The room was the a little smaller than the living room and painted heather grey with a electric blue accent wall. A white king sized mod loft Ludlow modern bed was pushed along the accent wall. At the foot of the bed was a white tufted leather storage bench. Along the wall next to the bed was the matching dresser and the long dresser in black also. On the other wall sat a huge picture collage of Hayden, Adele, Sam, Jason, Alexis, Molly, Kristina, Michael, Morgan, Maxie, Claudia, Carly hell the whole family. The last wall wasn't actually a wall but a huge window that over looked the back yard. There master bathroom was huge with a stand in shower that could fit four and a dual flush one piece eco friendly toilet. There was a honey onyx countertop with glass sink basins on both sides of the room. But the main attraction for Sam was the tub. In the corner next to the glass wall laid a corner whirlpool bath nova from Jacuzzi. It was a remote controlled tub with four hydomassage jet and six back massage micro jets.

The last patio you had to go thru the room to get to it. It was much bigger than the one up stairs with black swing 46 sectional sofa set with club chair over looking the pool.

"So what do you think" Maxie asked a little afraid she went overboard

" To quote the kids this is awesome Maxie thank you so much you too Claudia" Sam said smiling

Maxie and Claudia looked at Jason and the twins who were also smiling.

" Your welcome we had fun. Just remember that we will be visiting" Claudia told them

" The cribs something was different about them" Adele said

" Yeah there convertible cribs which means that your mom never has to buy a new bed again. One the baby becomes a toddler it folds out to a toddler bed. Then once it becomes older the bed turns into a full" Claudia explained

" And the sofa why are they in there" Hayden asked

" That's for when people come over and spend the night since you only have five room that have been used they need to sleep some where" Maxie said

" Why did you design two nursery" Jason asked he knew Sam hadn't told anyone except Edward , Monica and the twin that they were having twins again

" Well at first we didn't know what you were having but then we bride a nurse at General Hospital to let us look in your records and we were surprised to read that your having twins and never told any of us" Maxie said

" You paid a nurse to look at my file" Sam asked outraged

" Oh don't even look surprised we were going to bribe Hayden and Adele but you wouldn't like that. We also told Carly and Alexis so you have to deal with them two" Maxie said poking out her tongue

" I could kill you both" Sam said

" But you wont because you love us. Have fun in your new house" Claudia said while they ran to the door


	33. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sorry for the mistakes

Two weeks later and the family was still loving the house like it was brand new.

As soon as Maxie and Claudia left Alexis called Sam.

Sam sat on the phone for two hours listening to her mother rant about not being told there will be twins again.

The same went for Jason who spent two and a half hours on the phone with Carly.

Sam told her mother that she engaged the phone went dead.

She thought her mom was angry when a scream came thru the phone.

The only thing she could hear was my baby is getting married and having babies I'm so happy.

All she could do was laugh at her mother who want to know every detail about how he proposed and the ring and when the wedding would be.

After getting off the phone with her mom she sent a massive email to let everyone know that they were getting married and even included a picture of the ring.

Maxie, Claudia and Carly called dibs on planning the wedding, baby shower and bachlorette party.

Hayden and Adele brung friends over the next day to hang out and everyday since then.

Sam loved her room and bathroom, Jason could barely get her out of the tub most days.

Since Sam was in her final trimester she took some time off to get ready for the babies.

But that wasn't her decision Jason caught her one day trying to sneak out of house because Spinelli called her to consulate on a case.

Today she was all alone and bored out of her mind so she decided to go visit the guys and see how they were doing.

Walking in she almost had an heart attack the office was a mess the desk were filled with paper's, old take out containers were left everywhere and it smelled like man.

" What the hell happened in here I leave for a week and this happens" she says cleaning off her desk

" Aren't you suppose to be home resting right now" Lucky asked

" Don't try and deflect get up and clean" she said

They all laughed until they saw the face she was making.

" You have that bad ass mom look down pact" Dante said as they began cleaning

Jason walked into the office and slammed the door.

" Did I not tell your hard headed ass to stay home" he asked

Sam tensed of course some one called Jason it was like they all were afraid of him.

Turning around she smiled at him and began her lie" I'm only here because I left a file that need to filed" she said shaking her head

" That was the worst lie I ever heard lets go before I carry you home" he said

" Your going to carry my big fat pregnant ass all the way home wow your really strong" she said sarcastically

" Let's go Milo will be driving you home I have a meeting with Sonny" Jason said kissing her after making sure she was in the car

Once Jason got home he looked around and spotted Alexis car in the driveway.

He called out but no one answered looking at his phone it only read 2;30 the kids wouldn't be home until another hour.

Walking thru the house he could sense no one was actually in the house so that meant Sam was on the patio.

Taking a whiff of the air he shook his head she was really pushing it today.

Sam sat on there patio looking out at the pool and eating she didn't notice that her mother still didn't come back or that someone was watching her.

" What are you eating" Jason asked

Sam jumped and dropped the food on the ground.

Looking up with wide eyes she gulped before answering " a bacon double cheese burger and fries"

" Is that all" he asked with a stern face

" A extra bacon double cheese burger and fries" she said putting her head down

" and what are you drinking" he asked with a smile tugging at his lips

It was funny to see Sam so ashamed that she was eating something that she would normally eat if she wasn't pregnant.

" coffee" she whispered with tears in her eyes

" Who gave it to you" he asked

" Um mom" she whispered

Alexis walked out the bathroom and spotted Jason with his back towards her and tried to sneak out the door.

" I know you're here Alexis you cant sneak off I also know that you gave Sam coffee again" Jason said turning to her

Sam was now standing in the door staring her mom in the eyes pleading with her silently.

Alexis shook her head and Sam sighed to herself.

" Sam ordered before I got here and made the coffee her self she had Milo stop by the store while he drove her home. I'm sorry baby but I don't need your fiancée mad at me for something I didn't do. Got to go" Alexis said walking fast out of the room

" I cant believe she sold me out" Sam said out loud

Jason laughed and grabbed Sam dragging her to the living room.

Sitting on the couch with her in his lap he just sat there with his head resting on the back of the couch rubbing the baby belly.

" I found the perfect names for the babies" Sam said playing with his fingers

" Oh really tell me" he said

Sam turned around and whispered in his ear while Jason nodded his head.

" I really like those names which do you think will come first" he asked

" Your son he's just like his daddy protective and a gentleman" she said kissing him

Jason moaned it had been so long since they had anytime alone together he was going to savior this.

Pulling her close he softly ran his fingers along her back and thru her hair.

Too conserved in there making out they didn't hear the door shut but they did hear the fake gagging noises come from Hayden and Adele.

" Your not teens anymore so stop please" Hayden pleaded

" Oh hush" Sam said trying to stand up

Looking in back of her kids Sam could see a boy and girl standing there looking at least two or three years older than Hayden and Adele.

The girl was a little shorter that Hayden with long curly fire red hair that had blue highlights and hazel eyes. She wore a pair of tight grey skull leggings and a yellow tank top that stopped at her belly button with military boots. The girl was curvy but lean. She looked as if she didn't care what people thought about her. Reminder Sam of her self at that age nope not gonna happen she thought.

The boy was Jason's height with brown hair and crystal blue eyes. He had a baby face that made him look innocent. A green plaid shirt with the sleeved rolled to the elbow and a white t shirt underneath with loose fitting jeans and green converse's. He looked normal but that glint in his eye's were anything to go by he wasn't the boy next door he was like that cocky kid in school who thought he could get any chick he wanted. No the hell he wasn't Jason thought

Sam walked over to Hayden while Jason walked over to Adele.

" What's your name " they asked

" Christy" " Jonah"

" How old are you"

" 15" "16"

" You do know there 14 right"

" Yes and that doesn't bother me" they responded with

" If you hurt my baby I will not hesitate to kick your ass little girl" Sam said invading the girls space

" I understand I wouldn't do that I like Hayden" Christy said sincerely and also afraid for her life

Sam shook her head pleased with what she saw

" She's 14 if I find out you laid one finger on her even if it was by accident I will cut your balls off and toss them in the woods" Jason growled

" I understand sir I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or make her uncomfortable" Jonah said almost pissing his pants

" Mom, Dad really" the twins said

" You do know that you called dad again right" Jason asked

" Yeah we know you are our dad" Hayden said

"take them to the entertainment room. The door is to stay opened at all times" Sam told them

Jason was smiling so hard Sam thought his face would get stuck like that.

" Your happy aren't you" she asked

" Yeah I am" he said

" I cant believe that they broung home there first boyfriend and girlfriend" she said

" I know where going to have our hands full" he said sitting back down


	34. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

I know nothing about child birth.

Sorry for the mistakes

Enjoy

Sam decided to take a walk around the property since she was by herself once again.

For the past month and a half she was left in the house something she grew accustom to.

Don't get it wrong she loved Jason and the twins but sometimes she needed time to her self without the hovering.

What she really wanted to do was go for a swim but didn't want to drown or forced to stay in pool because there weren't any steps.

Just looking around the area she felt at peace this was all her's and no one could take that from her.

She had her teens the babies were coming any day now and later she would have Jason as her husband.

Maxie, Claudia, and Carly came over almost everyday to help Sam plan the wedding.

Sam didn't want to just hand over her wedding to someone else.

Sure they did an incredible job on the house but this was different.

The church was picked out along with flowers and the menu.

The wedding was just going to be a small gathering nothing big and fancy like how Maxie wanted.

Maxie was asked to be the maid of the honor and Spinelli the best man, Molly was asked to do a reading but of any poet of her choosing which made her ecstatic.

Hayden and Michael were asked to walk her down the aisle.

Adele is to be her brides maid and Morgan a grooms man.

The wedding dress and bridesmaid dresses were also picked out they just needed to be tried on and adjusted.

Sam picked out the color scheme of gold and silver she wanted something different.

Walking back into the house she went into the first nursery decorated for a boy and just looked around.

She could picture her son being in this room and being happy.

Walking over to her baby girl's room she did the same while running her fingers along the furniture.

But there was something different that she didn't see the first time when Maxie and Claudia showed them the new and improved house.

There sitting above the crib in a frame was a sonogram picture of a baby girl but it wasn't recent.

Taking it off the wall she looked closely and spotted the year stamped on it 2004.

Hanging the picture back Sam walked into the other nursery and spotted the same thing Maxie and Claudia hung up Lila's sonogram picture in her little brother and sister's rooms.

Tears came to her eyes after reading the inscription captured under the picture" big sister will always be looking over you from up above".

" I miss you baby girl" Sam whispered while rubbing her baby belly

A sharp pain hit Sam and her knee's buckled catching her breath she looked down.

" Oh shit " she said pulling her phone out to make a call when she heard the front door slam shut

" JASON" she screamed out

Jason ran up the stairs searching for Sam he could still hear her screaming his name.

Walking into the nursery he ran and picked her up noticing that her pants were wet front and back.

" What happened" he asked

" My water just broke " she said rolling her eyes

" Ok lets get you to the hospital" he said walking down the stairs and out the door.

Placing her in the back seat he went back to grab her overnight bag and hopped into the truck driving off.

Sam called Alexis first to notify the twins, Maxie, Claudia, Carly, Monica and Edward to get there ass to the hospital.

The waiting room was a mess Hayden, Adele, Michael, Morgan, Molly, and Kristina were pacing around waiting for news.

Maxie, Claudia, and Carly were threathing the nurses who wouldn't tell them anything.

Spinelli and Nikolas tried unsuccessfully to calm every one down.

Lucky and Dante were told by Spinelli and a upset Sam to stay at work and get finished the cases they were working on.

In the delivering room

Sam sat on the bed with a machine attached to her to monitor the contractions.

With each one that hit Sam looked for things to throw at the nurse who wouldn't administer epidural unless the doctor said so.

Alexis at one point was trying to stop her daughter from gaining a law suite but the nurse was being a bitch.

She almost slapped that woman when she told Sam that she shouldn't have laid with a man if she couldn't take the pain of child birth.

To that Sam threw the remote to the TV at the woman hitting her in the eye.

Jason wanted to speak but couldn't because every time he even opened his mouth Sam glared at him.

Dr. Lee walked in and idmedly noticed the nurse with a black eye and things thrown around the room.

Jason was having his hand squeezed the life out of while Alexis tried to sooth the soon to be mother.

" Sam how are you" Dr. Lee asked pulling up the sheet to check Sam

" Look I like you Kelly but if you don't give me something or get these children out of me I will knee you" Sam growled

" Baby calm down and could you let up on your grip" Jason asked

" Let up on my grip really Jason. Two of your off spring will be coming out of me and your concerned about your hand . What about my vagina huh" she said irritated

" Sam you told me that you didn't want any drugs what so every this was suppose to be a natural birth" Dr. Lee pointed out

" Bitch did I as you to question me. Once you pop out a damn kid naturally tell me how it feels. Now give me the epidural" she said with black eyes

Dr. Lee had a lot of patience but this was the only one that scared her Sam looked down right scary.

" Nurse Wilson give her the drug" Dr. Lee told the other woman

" But" Nurse Wilson was interrupted by Sam

" If you don't give me the drug I will slap you with this iv pole"

Nurse Wilson did as she was told and scrambled back behind the doctor.

" It looks like your fully delighted on three I want you to push could you do that Sam" Dr. Lee said

" Yes now hurry up"

Alexis held Sam's left hand while her other played with her hair.

Alexis grimace when Sam started to squeeze her hand.

"123 push"

"Wait I cant do this give me a c section" Sam stated

" We cant not unless something is wrong with baby Sam you know that" Dr. Lee said

" Sam what wrong" Alexis asked

" I just remembered giving birth to Hayden and Adele. I did that all natural it hurt like a son of a bitch. I cant push out another baby" Sam said shaking her head

" Your strong yes you can come on Sam" Jason couched

" Shut the hell up you're the reason I'm like this in the first place you ass" she hissed

Sam closed her eyes then breathed in and out while pushing.

" Ok good try now push again"

She did the same thing while gripping the hands tighter tears where pooling in her eyes and sweat on her forehead.

" I see the head now one more push" Kelly couched

Sam did as she was told and pushed.

A cry was heard in the room while Kelly cut the umbilical cord.

" It's a boy now I need you to push again Sam" she said

Sam did as she was told and the same routine happened but the baby wouldn't come out.

" Sam one more big push that's all you need" the doctor said

" I hate you so much you Jason. When this is done I will make sure your ass is neutered" Sam said pushing hard

" I'm not a dog Sam" Jason said pain showing all over his face as Sam almost crushed his hand

" Shut the fuck up" she screamed

Jason moved to see his daughter being born.

He almost threw up and pass out from that sight and some men say that was the most beautiful thing to witness.

There little girl came out finally with a low cry.

While the nurse cleaned the babies off Sam laided back on the bed as Dr. Lee pushed the after birth out and cleaned her up.

" How did I do" she asked

" You did good baby real good" Jason said kissing her sweaty forehead

Alexis left to inform the waiting room that the children had been born.

Once Dr. Lee placed a baby in Sam's arm and one in Jason's the room door opened to admit there family.

Alexis ran over to her spot next to Sam while Hayden and Adele sat at the end of the bed.

Everyone else gathered around as well along with Lucky, Dante, and Sonny.

" I want everyone to meet Jaylen Munro Morgan" Jason said holding up the little boy in his arms

" And this is Farah Sabia Morgan" Sam said showing off her little girl

There was a crowd of Aww's from everyone.

" They look like Jason. And have the dirty blond hair. I wonder what they got from you Sam" Molly stated

" There is no way Carly is going to be both of there god mothers Sam that's not fair" Maxie said with a pout

" I know that's why I wanted all of you to be Farah god mother. Spinelli will you do the honors of being Hayden and Adele's godfather, Sonny Jason wants you to be Jaylen and Farah's"

" It would be an honor" they both said

Sam handed Farah over to Alexis while Jason handed Jaylen to Monica.

Both took on the grandmother role dotting on how beautiful the babies were.

Every took a turn holding the babies Edward wouldn't give up Farah he said that her along side her big sister were going to trouble for Jason with the boys.

Hayden and Adele laid next to there mother watching ever one.

" Hey superman what happened to your hand" Maxie asked

Jason and Sam looked down his hand was extremely red.

" Shut up" Jason told Maxie who was laughing


	35. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

A/N Sorry for making you all wait so long for a new chapter.

This one is going to be a short chapter.

The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow.

Three days later Sam and the twins came home.

Hayden, Adele were home alone with Jason for those three days so Sam didn't know how the house looked.

She was tired, hungry, and sore.

Farah and Jaylen were just like there father quite and observant never made a nose unless they were hungry.

There eyes came from there mother thou.

Jason unlocked the door and ushered Sam inside Hayden and Adele each carried a car seat.

Sam looked around the house was still intake with no clutter anywhere she was impressed.

" Happy to be home" Jason asked

" God yes that hospital irks me. I was assigned nurse Wilson the whole time I was there. The bitch had the nerve to tell me that she was going to sue me for throwing the remote and injuring her" Sam said annoyed

" Well Alexis will take care of it" he said guiding her to there room

" Yeah probably not seeing as I did something else" she said guilty

" What did you do" he asked

" I kind of told her that If she sued me I would ruin her financially by having her bank account hacked and her credit cards maxed out after I kick her ass" she shrugged

Jason just stared at her and shook his head.

" What I'm hormonal and she was a bitch to me old bitty" she said pouting

" Only you could go to a hospital and come back with enemies" he chuckled

" What ever"

Hayden and Adele were laughing in the background at their parents.

Stepping into the room Sam looked around there were two basket Nett laying by the bed.

" What's this" she asked

" I thought that you would be comfortable with the twins sleeping in here with us than upstairs. That way you wont have to climb up stairs to get to them" Jason told her

Hayden and Adele placed there brother and sister in each basket Nett.

Hayden sat next to Farah's while Adele sat next to Jaylen both just watching the sleeping babies.

Sam and Jason were laying on the bed tired and fell asleep.

Two hours later Sam woke up to empty bed and couldn't spot Hayden and Adele from where she was.

Sam sat up stretching and looked over from her place on the bed to see Jason crouching down staring at his children sleeping.

" It's kind of amazing huh all of them look like sleeping angels" she said with a tired smile

Looking up he smirked at her " Yeah there really protective of the little brother and sister it's cute"

Getting off the bed Sam watched as Hayden and Adele put an arm around the basket Nett bringing it closer to there bodies.

" That's how brothers and sisters are suppose to act. I miss Danny so much he would try and protect me and act like the best big brother ever and I did the same" Sam said with teary eyes

Jason held her closely rubbing her back to calm her down.

" Shush he watching over you and our kids right now and I know he would be proud of you" he said holding her face

Pulling away Sam just looked into Jason eyes and smiled happily.

" I cant wait to be your wife" she said

" Neither can I" he said still holding her

Sam and Jason sat on the bed watching their children sleep


	36. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Sorry for the mistakes.

Enjoy

A few hours later Sam sat in her bedroom with Maxie, Claudia, Carly with Jossyln, Alexis, Monica.

Farah and Jaylen were being passed around still sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

Hayden and Adele reluctantly left with Michael and Kristina.

Jason was a little hesitate to leave them alone but after some convincing from Sam he left with Max and Milo guarding the house.

" So why are you all here" she asked

" Besides seeing these little ones this is your baby shower" Maxie stated

" Oh this is just sad where's my cake, balloons and baby games" Sam pouted

" Oh hush we had Jason and kids hid the cake and balloons from you" Alexis said taking her daughters hand

" Close your eyes" Claudia said

Sam did as told while her mother guided her thru the house.

" Now open" Carly told her

Sam looked around and smiled.

The living room held green ,yellow ,pink and blue balloons almost everywhere, a sign that read finally there here on the coffee table held a sheet cake with blue and pink butter cream frosting with the picture of the newborns.

On the side of the table were bags and boxes piled high with different color wrappings.

" When did you all have time to do this" Sam asked

" We planned this after we found out you were pregnant then went over it with Jason. We came while you were sleep and set everything up so you like" Maxie answered

" Yeah I like" Sam said

When she went to grab Jaylen from Alexis she practically growled backing away she went for Farah and Monica did the same.

" Ok well since I'm not allowed to hold my children what do we do" she huffed out

" We talk , laugh, and eat cake while watching chick flicks and playing with the kids. There will be no stupid baby games" Carly stated

" What I kind of wanted to play some games" she said

" Yeah well get over it" Claudia stated sticking out her tongue

A couple chick flicks later Sam looked over at Claudia who was holding Jossyln.

Her face was twisted up as if she was going to cry.

Scooting over she whispered not wanting to disturbed everyone else" it's gets better in time"

" Huh" Claudia asked not paying attention

" I can see the hurt in your eyes right now your thinking about your son right now"

" He would the same age as this little one. I always wondered if his death was payback for all the hurt and evil deeds I did. I mean what would he look like" Claudia said with a tear rolling down her face

" After Lila died I thought the same thing it felt like a piece of me died when I woke up. Every time I saw a little girl who would be around her age or had her name or would look like how I dreamed I froze. There is nothing worst than losing a child no matter how old they are. You need to grieve"

" When does the pain stop Sam. All I want is to hold him in my arms or find out why me and him" Claudia mumbled out

" Look at me no one can explain why he was taken Claudia. That pain never goes away it lingers in you but you will survive. Your son is watching you right now and will be until you join him. Live your life honoring your son. If you wouldn't have went thru this pain I don't think we would have been friends"

" I know I was a bitch and set up the hit on Sonny so no one would like me. But I am grateful to have you during all this. Thank you" she said holding Sam's hand

" There is no way a man can look that good with no shirt on and a damn nasty ass beard" Alexis grumbled

" Mom that's the power of Ryan Gosling" Sam said with a smile

" Don't forget Johnny Depp and Brad Pitt they can rock the hobo beard too" Maxie stated seriously

" Ok I think it's time presents" Carly said

All the babies were asleep once again and being held by Alexis, Monica, and Maxie.

" That's from me, Jax and the boys" Carly said smiling pushing in two strollers

Sam shook her head and started to chuckle.

The first was a black,grey, and blue Jeep Liberty Limited Urban Terran Stroller which was mad to look like a motorcyle.

The other was a pink and brown Juicy&Maclaren High fashion stroller.

" What I though they were cute" Carly said shrugging then sitting down

" Ok mines next" Maxie said handing over a big box and two little boxes

" The little boxes are from Spinelli" she said

Sam decided to open the ones from Spinelli first.

Pulling out two infant leather vest one was red that read baby goddess in training that held a picture of Sam with a smiling face and the other cream that read baby stone cold with a picture of Jason on the back with a blank stare.

" Aww that so cute" Sam said placing the items back in the box

Maxies box held nothing but designer cloths with the matching shoes.

Claudia passed over her box which was also big.

Inside was every type of baby supplies one would need baby lotion, shampoo, power, oil, towels, rags, thermometers, the thing for the ears, q tips, wipes. Cloth diapers.

" The other huge box are diapers. I've never been to a baby shower or know what to give." Claudia stated embarrassed

" Thank you I need all of these things" Sam said smiling

" Next is mine" Alexis told her pushing two extremely heavy and big boxes over

"These are Two cream colored Fisher- Price Dreamy Motions Cradle Swing. This will help when the twins get fussy and sleepy while your working or doing whatever. Oh and the play set will here on Monday" Alexis said

" A play set mom they wont need that right now"

" I know that it's for when they get older and the play set is from me and Monica " her mother said

" Well thank you both"

" This one came from Michael and Phyllis they sent it by mail. They also said that they were sorry they couldn't make and would make it up to you" Maxie said

Two Graco Nautilus 3 in 1 car seat breakers along with two Graco pack and play playard with newborn napper station lx

" I'll call them later to thank them"

Last was Monica who looked a little nervous.

Handing over a medium size box she gave a small smile.

" Um these are Jason and AJ's old baby mobiles I wanted you to have them" Monica said

Both Mobiles were soft blue and white with stars, the moon, and pictures of the family dangling from it.

" Monica thank you" she said hugging the woman

" Your welcome and this one is from Edward he made me bring this here" Monica handed over another a small box

Inside laid an old stainless steel baby rattle and a small stainless steel square piggy bank.

" This is an family airloum it belonged to Edward then Alan and now you guys. I could see the confusion on your faces" Monica answered

" Thank you so much and give Edward my love"

" Hey Sam there's still a box here" Maxie said

" Who's it from"

" I don't know this was the box that was sitting in front of the door when we pulled up" Claudia stated

Sam picked the small jewelry box up.

Opening it she gasped inside was two baby heart necklaces with a emerald birthstone and there names .

There was a tiny note inside that read " for our Belleza from los caballeros oscuros (your dark knights"

" Who are these from" Alexis asked

" Someone I once knew"


	37. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Sorry for taking to long to update my computer was being an douche for a while lol.

All mistakes are mine and enjoy.

Five months later Sam hadn't went back to work fully choosing to stay home with Farah and Jaylen.

Which was a gift for her since taking care of new born's plus a pair of teenagers was hard work.

The business was still in her name she helped when needed but never field work.

Over the past months Sam had become slightly comfortable with being a stay at home mom but she still loved danger and getting into trouble.

But the only thing on her mind was that in 24 hours she would be married .

Standing in front of the stove in a blank and white button up sleep shirt flipping pancakes she jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her.

" What the hell did I tell you about scaring me Jason" she said hitting him in the arm

" Ow damn Sam I'm sorry I rolled over and you wasn't there" he said rubbing his arm

" Sorry baby don't sneak up on me like that how are our babies" Sam asked while turning off the eye

" There fine and should be down in a second they all have your appetite and nose can smell food a mile away" he said with a laugh

" Shut up you smart ass"

Hayden and Adele shuffled into the kitchen holding Farah and Jaylen all looked sleepy and hunger.

" Why is it so early" Hayden complained while passing his brother to Jason

" That what usually happen when you wake up at 8 o'clock on a Saturday" Sam said smiling

" We smelled food what were suppose to do" Adele said barely opening her eyes

Placing the food in front of her kids she took Farah out of Adele's arms and watched the two teenagers dig in like they were starving.

" Come on sweetie it's time for your breakfast" Sam said to the little girl staring up at her

" Eww mom please don't do that here I'll have to go to therapy all my life if you do that" Hayden said looking horrified

Adele looked as if she would throw up if she saw her mother breast feed

" Ok calm down I did do this with both of you but what ever" Sam said walking out the room

While Sam was breast feeding Farah Jason walked in with a sleepy Jaylen and sat down on the other end of the couch.

Sam could feel eyes on her so she turned to find Jason staring at her with a hungry gaze.

" Why are you looking at me like that" she asked

" I cant wait until tomorrow night no children just us. We haven't had sex in fourteen months Sam I don't think I could wait until tomorrow" Jason said seriously

" Well to bad because there will no nookie for you Jason today Sam will be having her bachelorette party without you " Maxie said coming thru the door

" Why are you here" he asked annoyed

" Do you not listen when I talk today is the bachelorette party and I need to set up" she said rolling her eyes

Jason turned to Sam with an raised brow who was laughing at them.

" Maxie I know that today is for Sam so nothing dramatic no strippers, liquor, or anything that will get you all in trouble" Jason stated firmly

" I already know that god Sam already told me that we had to have a kiddy party because of you" Maxie stated with her hand on her hip

Jason and Sam switched babies while Maxie walked into the kitchen to mess with Hayden and Adele.

" How did she get in" Jason asked

" She still has a key from when she redid the place"

" Do you know what she has planned for tonight" he asked

" Yes most of it don't worry there wont be anything to worry about how bout your party what are yall going to do"

" Poker and watching the fight tonight" he answered shrugging his shoulders

" Um that sounds boring you can go see strippers if you want I don't mind"

" Thanks but it wont happen but if any of them don't like it tuff shit" Jason said

Maxie walked out of the kitchen and sat in-between Sam and Jason.

" Sam I already talked to Monica and she agreed to watch the kids for tonight and then they'll meet us at the church tomorrow at 11. Jason I talked to the tailor your tux is ready and the jewelry store called the rings are ready. Oh yeah everything has been delivered except the food that should be there by 11" Maxie said looking at her phone

" Thank you Maxie for everything" Sam said

" You know I would do anything for you Claudia and Carly will be here in two hours to take these little one to Monica then we'll start to set up for the party. But we have some more things to discuss about the seating and other small things ok" she rambled off

" Yeah"

Jason had gotten ready to leave by the time Claudia and Carly showed up.

" Are we still doing as planned" Carly asked Maxie

" Yes and Jason will never know what we really have planned" Maxie said smirking.


	38. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sorry for the mistakes and Enjoy

Hours later Jason sat in his old apartment surrounded by Spinelli, Sonny, Max, Milo, Patrick, Mac, Lucky, Dante, Nicholas, Ethan, Coleman playing poker.

Cigar smoke and the smell of liquor filled the air along with laughter.

Spinelli was having trouble with his cigar and started to cough while Milo pat him on the back.

" Maybe you shouldn't be smoking you know being a child and all" Dante smirked

" This coming from the man who's only 4 feet tall" Spinelli said taking a drink of his orange soda and vodka

That was the only way he could drink it.

" I love you" Max said giving him a hi five

" Well his father is a hobbit" Ethan said cheeky

" Coming from a man who looks like he climbed out of a garbage can" Sonny said sporting his dimples

" No that would be Coleman and he smell's like it too" Lucky said shuffling the cards

Jason just sat there and tried to hide his grin none of these men liked each other but they were getting along.

" So Morgan how does it feel to be getting married nervous" Mac asked

" Why would he be nervous he's been married how many times now" Lucky stated laughing

" But those don't count do they one was because she thought she was crazy and the other well" Patrick smiled leaving it hanging

" Didn't you just come how would you know" Jason asked

" This is a small town people talk " Spinelli said

" Can I just ask why are you here Mac you don't like half the people in this room" Ethan asked

" Why are you here " Mac asked raising a drunk eye brow

" Touché" Ethan said

" So Jason you never answered Mac question are you nervous" Nikolas asked

" No I know I'm marring the woman of my dreams " he said with a little smile

" Oh god he's in love" Coleman said dramatically fanning himself

The other men started doing the same while laughing there ass's off.

" You know once you get married sex will stop especially since you already have four kids and two are teens" Patrick stated

" I'm not worried at all" he said looking at his cards

" You say that now just wait until your standing in front of her with a hard dick and she's looking at you with the are you stupid face" Lucky said taking a sip of beer

" No matter what you say I'm still marring Sam" he said laying his cards on the table

" Four of a kind" Jason said showing his cards while everyone else tossed there cards on the table

" Son of a bitch you and your damn poker face but no really we want you to marry her she's the best thing that happened to you" Max said

As Jason went to grab the chips Spinelli laid his cards down.

" Royal flush Stone Cold sorry I win" Spinelli said looking anything but sorry

" How the hell is it that you're the only one winning" Mac asked

" What can I say I'm that good" Spinelli stated smirking

" Look who grew some balls" Dante said clapping him on the back

" I always had them your's just dropped" he tossed back smiling

" Dude I really love you" Max and Milo said at the same time

"I have a tape that Maxie told me to play just for you Jason" Patrick said holding up an DVD

Spinelli snatched the DVD out of his hand and headed to the DVD player and pressed play.

Bringing in more beers and taking a sip of his Milo nearly choked while watching the first scene.

" Oh shit" he chocked up

No one knew what was on the tape because he was standing in front of the TV.

Jason pushed Milo out the way so everyone could see and turned bright red.

There on the screen was Sam dressed up in a sexy chef custom grinding her hips.

" What the fuck is this" Dante said without taking his eyes off the TV

" Fair Samantha was on a stakeout at the club and I needed to film the performance. She's going to kill Maxamista for this" Spinelli said gulping

" Damn I knew Sam had a body but nothing like that hey bro how did you let that slip away" Ethan stated still glazing at a stripping Sam

" Son of a bitch" Lucky said breathless

Jason recovered and quickly ejected the DVD then broke it in half.

" What the hell was Maxie thinking" Sonny asked

Jason turned to Spinelli who wasn't looking at anyone and advanced towards him.

" Tell me" Jason said almost growling

" Maxamestia planned for a stripper to show up and there having liquor she was taunting you" he said stepping back

" Ugh Sam, alcohol, and strippers don't mix" Jason said running a hand down his face

" How much trouble can they really get into" Ethan asked

" Alone not much but all together a whole hell of a lot and then add in a drunk Diana and Alexis we have hell" Sonny said with a smile

" Lets go I have a feeling there up to no good" Lucky said

A/n

I wanted to make Spinelli a smart ass since he's a little drunk.


	39. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Around the same time as Jason's bachelor party Sam was having her's.

Sam, Maxie, Claudia, Carly, Lulu, Robin, Dina, Alexis, Kate, Olivia were scattered around the living room drinking and dancing.

The door bell ranged and Maxie looked at her watch and ran for the door.

" Where's my little snookie boo"

" Om my god RED" Sam screamed running into the arms of Phyllis

" Yeah it's me now get off me you know I like dick" Phyllis said pushing Sam away

" Please once you had this you'll never go back to dick" Sam said turning in a circle

" I shouldn't have heard that" Alexis said walking by

" Where's my Mikey" Sam said jumping up and down

" He wont be here until the morning and then were heading back baby cakes" Phyllis said with a smile

" I cant believe your getting married for real this time and I get to witness it"

" Yeah unlike you who didn't invite me to your wedding to Jack" Sam said pouting

" Which one " Phyllis asked

" What ever come on Maxie has a movie she wants to share with us" Sam said pushing Phyllis to on the couch

All the ladies sat while Maxie pressed play.

" Oh my god that cant be real" Robin yelled out

" Damn he's fine" Maxie, Claudia, Carly, and Phyllis said at the same time

" I need me one of those" Alexis said fanning herself while Diana nodded

" What" Kate asked with wide eyes

" A man who can do that" Lulu and Olivia said

" My man does that quite well damn or did I'm so horney" Sam said moving closer to the tv

" Who is this Maxie" Lulu asked

" That my dear is James Deen an incredible porn star " Maxie answered

" My god they weren't lying about him" Alexis said

" You know who he is " Sam asked

" The girls at the office talk about him all the time and I wouldn't mind a piece of him" Alexis answered

" Eww mommy really I didn't need to hear that" Sam said covering her ears

Half an hour later the ladies were still watching and fanning themselves when six men dressed in business suites walked into the living room.

Carly muted the tv and pushed Sam into the armchair were Sam noticed the men.

All were taller than 6 foot and of different effnicenty and good looking.

" Who the hell are they" Sam asked not taking her eyes off of the men

The coco skinned man with honey eyes walked towards her with a predatory glaze " were here to serve you" he said looking her up and down

Claudia turned the Ipod dock on and Darling Nikki by Prince started to play.

Sam's dancer walked closer to her and allowed her pushed his Jacket off his shoulders and rip his shirt open.

Running her hands down his chest she gulped damn this man was fine and she was drunk as hell but she loved Jason so no naughty business she thought to herself.

The other men were occupied by the rest of the women who were going lust crazy especially Robin.

" It's always the quite ones" Phyllis said shacking her head smiling while the Italian gave her a lap dance

The native American man had robin who was mutter to herself while the picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist grinding against her core.

" I love Patrick, I love Patrick. Shit Patrick is defiantly getting laid tonight" Robin said blushing

Alexis, Diana, Kate and Olivia coward around the Spanish man tossing dollars at him and saying thing a woman shouldn't say at her daughters bachlorette party.

Maxie and Lulu had a Asian man who had the both of them bent over the couch grinding to there ass.

Finally Claudia and Carly had a Greek god who was tied to a chair while they took turns giving him a lap dance.

Sam's stripper had her on his shoulders her crouch to his face while he licked her stomach.

" What the fuck is this" Jason yelled with the rest of the men behind him

" Oh fuck" Phyllis yelled

Sam was let down on shaky legs and walked towards Jason who was looking around the house.

" Is that James Deen " Mac asked looking at the tv

" Why do you know that" Robin and Maxie asked at the same time

" I'm old not dead" Mac stated rolling his eyes and then looking at Alexis

" Alexis you look delicous today" Mac said winking at her

All Alexis did was blush and give a shy smile.

" Please no flirting with my mother" Sam said looking sick

" Robin why the hell were you wrapped around some one that wasn't me" Patrick asked jealously

" If you want to get laid tonight shut up and lets go" she said fixing her clothes and walking towards the door

" By Sam" Patrick said running after his wife

" Yeah we all should go big day tomorrow" Lulu said looking around

Kate, Olivia, and Diana escorted the strippers out of the house and drove home.

Maxie gulped when Jason fixed her with a stare.

" Why were there strippers and alcohol tonight Maxie and why did you send that DVD" Jason asked

" Tonight was Sam last night as a single woman all I wanted was for her to have fun as for that DVD I found it at Sam's place while I was cleaning up since she has an tenant now" Maxie said looking everywhere but at him

' Jason lay off her were not that drunk a little tipsy that's all besides you need to go there's no seeing the bride tonight" Sam said staring at him

" Fine your off the hook but nothing better not happen to her" he said warning

" Yeah Yeah you can go now" she said shooing him

" Alexis do you need a ride home" Mac asked

" No she doesn't she's staying here now go there will be no sex with my mom tonight Mac" Sam said seriously

" Fine" Mac sighed

" Make sure he gets home safe Jason and I'll call you tomorrow to make sure your up Mac" Maxie said

The men soon left and Sam showed everyone who was left where they wore sleeping for tonight.

Walking into her room she fell on the bed and fast into sleep.

A/n

If you haven't heard Darlin Nikki you should and James Deen woo that man that's all I'm gon to say.


	40. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Wedding next chapter which will be up by tomorrow.

This chapter is just a filler.

All mistakes are mine.

Enjoy

" SAM WAKE UP" Maxie screeched

Sam who was in a deep slumber jolted awake but not before hitting an unsuspecting Maxie.

" What the hell Maxie" Sam yelled holding her head

" Bitch you punched me" Maxie said rubbing her sore jaw

" Well whore if you hadn't been screaming at me while I was sleep that wouldn't have happened" Sam said back evenly

" So if one of the kids had screamed while you were sleep they would have been hit too" Maxie asked still angry

" No my kids know not start screaming in my face while I'm sleep why were you yelling at me anyway" Sam said

" It's time to get up your getting married today" Maxie said jumping up and down forgetting about being hit

Sam looked over at her alarm clock and groaned falling back on the bed.

" Maxie it's only 6 o'clock in the morning cant I go back to sleep" Sam grumbled

" No we have a lot to do today and I need to wake everyone else up lets go chop chop get in the shower" Maxie said putting two aspirins on the side table and a bottle of water

" Ughh" Sam said kicking the mattress

" Get your ass up McCall and shower the hair dressers will be here in two hours but you have an message, facial, manicure and pedicure before that then were heading to the church were we all be getting dressed. Your sisters and as well as the kids we be getting ready at Monica's and then meet us there. I already called Spinelli, Jason there up" Maxie said walking out the room

Not wanting to hear her best friends mouth anymore Sam dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom.

A good half an hour later Sam walked back into her room and sighed as her phone started to ring.

Looking at the caller id she smiled and answered the phone.

" Hi" she breathed out

Before the caller could answer Maxie grabbed the phone out of her hand and ended the call.

" Maxie what the hell is your problem" Sam asked pissed off reaching for her phone

" Sam there is to be no contact between the bride and groom until you reach the end of the aisle" Maxie replied

" It was a phone call you act like he was right in front of me" Sam said glaring at her best friend

" Don't look at me like that Sam if he asked to come see you right now you would let it happen and don't deny it. I only want to get this wedding off with out a hitch now put on some clothes and come eat our first appointment will be here in half an hour " Maxie said walking away

" Can I at least have my phone back" she said pouting

" No and stop pouting at me" Maxie stated while walking away

" Damn mini wedding Nazi" Sam mumbled to herself

" I heard that bitch and were the same height" Maxie called out

" I'm taller than you"

" Only with heels on " Maxie answered

Sam shuffled into the kitchen where her mother, Claudia, Carly, Phyllis, and Maxie were having breakfast.

" Well look who finally decided to wake up" Alexis said smiling

" It's too early for teasing"

" No one told you to drink so much last night" Claudia said taking a sip of coffee

" None of you can talk we all were drunk especially you mom I heard things that made we want to pour bleach into my ears" Sam said shaking

" Your so dramatic " Phyllis mumbled

" Have you meet my mother where do you think I get it from" Sam said smiling at Alexis

" Your lucky your getting married today" Alexis said with a playful warning

Sam's phone started to ring and Maxie rolled her eyes.

" If he calls back again I'm smashing your phone" Carly groaned

" Well tell Maxie to give me my damn phone"

" Or she could answer the fucking phone and tell him that your ok" Claudia stated grabbing her head

" Fine I'll send a text damn cranky women" Maxie pouted

" Maxie what video was Jason talking about" Claudia asked smirking

" Thanks for reminding me Claude what video did you send Maxie" Sam asked raising her head

" Oh your welcome " Claudia answered smiling

Maxie shot a glare at Claudia who just laughed and pushed Carly out the room.

Alexis and Phyllis dragged themselves out of the kitchen to go take a shower.

" Well I'm waiting" Sam said tapping her foot impatience

" You see I was cleaning out your apartment and came across a DVD so I watched it and then thought Jason would want to see it" Maxie said looking at her nails

" What was on the DVD"

" Umm you stripping in a sexy chef outfit" she said trying to ease out of the kitchen

" Hold up bitch you sent Jason my fiancée a tape of me stripping while other men was there what the fuck is wrong with you" Sam almost screamed

" Well I didn't know all of them would be there it was only suppose to be Spinelli, Sonny, and Patrick there. Two out those three saw you naked or half naked. I just wanted to messy with him a little" Maxie said looking sorry

" I should kick your ass for embarrassing me and Jason"

" But you wont because you love me oh and our appointment is here lets go" Maxie said running out of the kitchen to the front door.


	41. Chapter 39  completed

Chapter 39

Sorry for the lateness.

I had some trouble writing this chapter.

Hope this chapter lives up.

I just want to say I appreciate your comments and support thank you.

Sorry for the mistakes and here's the last chapter

Hours later Sam sat in the front of a vanity in the bridal room listening to her mother hyperventilate.

" This cant be happening your to young to get married. I'm not even married cant we call it off until lets say five years from now" Alexis rambled off

" Mom calm down"

" I mean really why do you need to get married you love each other shouldn't that be enough. I cant breath" Alexis said grabbing her chest

" Mom head between your knees please. Can some one calm her down give her a shot of whisky or something" Sam pleaded

" I got it here Alexis you need to calm down before you scare Sam" Claudia said handing Alexis a shot glass

" I'm sorry honey" Alexis answered once she calmed down

" It's ok is everyone here Maxie"

" Yup were all waiting for you. And can I add that I love this dress and the little ones look adorable" Maxie said looking herself in the mirror

" Do they I couldn't tell since you wont let anyone see me"

" Oh hush it's all for dramatic effects" Maxie replied

" Maxie if you don't let me talk to Jason I will send Spinelli as well as everyone in Port Charles the pictures I took of you when we went on girls night and you got arrested to indecent exposure and soliciting " Sam voiced calmly

" You wouldn't " Maxie gasped

" Oh I would now hand me my phone so I can talk to Jason" Sam yelled from behind the door

" Fine so much for the girl code " Maxie said handing over the phone

For the next half an hour Sam was on the phone with Jason .

Adele. Molly, Kristina, Farah, Monica and Robin walked into the bridal suite and sat down.

" Are you nervous at all" Carly asked

" Nope I know this is the person I will be sharing the rest of my life with there's no cold feet for me"

" I'm happy for you I really am" Carly told her sincerely

" Thank you"

" Come on lets see that dress" Phyllis stated

Sam walked out holding her breath and looked up smiling.

Sam stood in the room wearing a gold satin asymmetrical ruched on the side with tiny flowers along the wedding gown. Her hair was twisted in a cross pattern up into curls. And simple white gold diamond hoop earrings.

.?sty=8648

.net/2010/01/12/wedding-updos-for-long-hair/

" You look so beautiful baby" Alexis said crying

" Mom you cant cry because I'll start crying

" No no crying you will mess up your make up" Maxie said sounding as if she was about to cry

" You all look wonderful" Sam said in a thick voice

Maxie's maid of honor gown was a strapless silver satin dress with little rhinestones along the top and side. Her hair was similar to Sam's.

.com/imgres?q=silver+maid+of+honor+dresses&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&biw=1579&bih=741&tbm=isch&tbnid=fVXnwe1CXDsq7M:&imgrefurl=/silver-bridesmaid-dresses-for-that-attractive-look/&docid=FN-ysHGaL_n5DM&imgurl=&w=270&h=360&ei=n99PT4CaBObI0AHFn7j1DQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=175&vpy=114&dur=560&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=105&ty=146&sig=113234375691800341485&page=1&tbnh=128&tbnw=104&start=0&ndsp=48&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0

The girls dress's were simple gold strapless dress's that stop at there knees and flared out

.com/imgres?q=gold+bridesmaid+dresses&start=107&um=1&hl=en&biw=1579&bih=741&tbm=isch&tbnid=xOxw_avT6gMFM:&imgrefurl=./edinburgh/addetails/bridemaids-prom-dress-gold-debut-size-22/2684290&docid=hLq0bDlLj1qHxM&imgurl=.&w=332&h=500&ei=yeNPT7n8Nar20gHf24zsDQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=593&vpy=354&dur=788&hovh=276&hovw=183&tx=110&ty=163&sig=113234375691800341485&page=4&tbnh=152&tbnw=101&ndsp=33&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:107

" Ok since were not allowed to cry or express our selves Sam Jason asked me to give you this" Robin said sarcastically

Robin handed Sam a little black box which she open and pulled her old cross necklace.

" How did he get this" Sam asked out loud

" Hayden gave it to dad a while ago here let me put it on you" Adele explained

Sam could see that everyone was clueless to what the big deal was the necklace held.

" This was the first thing Alejandro and Alejo gave me after Adele and Hayden were born. It has there names and birthstone on each end of the cross"

" Well it's pretty and here is the something borrowed" Alexis said digging in her purse

Alexis handed over a sterling silver save and protect Russian ring.

" This was your grandmothers ring. When I turned 18 your grandfather handed me this ring and told me my mother always wanted me to have it. I'm lending you this rings to watch over you today I always wanted my mother to near when my girls married the man of there dreams" Alexis explained sliding the ring on Sam's middle finger

" Alexis what did I say about tears" Maxie said

" You leave my mommy alone" Sam said with a quiving lip

" Ok then here's my something blue. On my first wedding anniversary to Jack he handed me this blue diamond flower brooch. I didn't get it at first and then he told me that I was like a flower. Once I found the right person I blossomed and that's the same way I feel about you" Phyllis said wiping tears away before pinning the brooch to Sam's bucket

" Now on to the something new. We all chipped in with this" Claudia spoke walking closer to the bride

A 18 k white gold bangle pave round diamond bracelet was place around Sam's wrist.

" I cant even come up with words to describe how happy and fortunate I am to have all of you here" Sam said getting teary eyed

A knock at the door signaled that it was to start.

Alexis kissed Sam on the forehead and headed out the door with Monica, Phyllis, Robin, Carly and Claudia who held Farah and Jaylen.

" Mom you really do look beautiful dads a lucky guy" Adele told her mom smiling while Molly and Kristina agreed

Sam blow out a breath looking over at Maxie who smiled at her.

" Lets go get married" Maxie stated looping her arm around her best friends and walking out of the room

Kristina handed them there heart of gold yellow rose buckets and winked at Sam before walking into the church and taking a seat next to her mom.

Adele and Morgan made there way down the aisle then Maxie and Spinelli.

Sam looked over at Hayden and Michael who grab a arm and lead her to the doors.

" Mom you look awesome" Hayden stated

" I have to agree your glowing" Michael said smiling

" Thank you" she whispered

Billy Joel's Just the way you are started to play signaling it was time for her entrance.

The church three pews were filled in the church with everyone who was at there bachelor and bacholrette party along with Monica, Edward and Mike.

Michael and Phyllis were right beside Alexis on the first pew looking on smiling.

Walking down the aisle Sam wore a huge smile and stared at Jason the whole time.

He looked more handsome than she ever imaged in a black suite with a off white shirt with a gold vest that matched her dress with a heart of gold yellow rose pinned to his right lapel.

Michael, Hayden, and Morgan vest matched the girls dress while Spinelli's vest matched Maxie

Once in front of the preacher Hayden and Michael each gave Sam a kiss on the cheek before moving away.

Jason couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Never in his life had he seen her so beautiful and happy.

Molly walked up to the front of the church to deliver her reading.

" Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle love is a war love is a growing up James Baldwin" Molly said smiling at her big sister and brother in law

The preacher did his things but when it came to the vows both chose to wrote there own.

" From the time I first saw you I knew you were different. Then after meeting you I knew you were suppose to be mine. Life threw us a couple of curve balls but we made it thru. You're the only woman I could see myself being with for an eternity. The love I have for you can never be duplicated or dissolved. You're the only person who can keep me grounded and calm. You save me with just one smile or a quirk of an eye brow. Everything about you is the reason I fell in love. You would make me the happiest man when you become my wife, partner, best friend and confidant. Samantha McCall you are not only the love of my life but my soul mate. I'm lucky to have you and our children in my life. I promise to always love, honor, and obey you until I die and even then I wont leave you" Jason said with tears in his eyes sliding her wedding band on her finger

" Wow Maxie is going to kill me for ruining my make up. Jason from the moment you agreed to play daddy to Lila I knew you were special. When you stayed up every night listening to me ramble on about baby book and how I wasn't going to be a good mother you showed me the man that you locked away. Holding my hand and talking to my belly was the first time I saw a future with you. You were the only person I could trust and count on which made me face that I was falling in love with you. I gave you my heart and you gave me yours right back. Being with you and having those kids over there is the best thing that could have happened to me. Loving you was never hard or difficult. You're the only man who can make me feel like a queen just by glancing at me. The love we share is the purest there's no tainting that can be done. You dried my tears when I cried you made me laugh when I felt like crying. Jason you're the most beautiful man I have every meet inside and out. Everything we went thru just made the love I have for you even stronger. Your not just the love of my life you're my greatest love the man of my dreams. I promise to love, honor and cherish you for the rest of my life" Sam said full on crying now sliding his wedding band on

Everyone in the church was teary eyed and smiling at the couple who finally got there chance.

.com/imgres?q=his+and+hers+black+diamond+wedding+bands&um=1&hl=en&biw=1600&bih=778&tbm=isch&tbnid=aXK3PQpLO8LuxM:&imgrefurl=.com/&docid=ijfVxYeJyDIRSM&imgurl=.&w=250&h=250&ei=FxYuT9PiEun20gHc6pj3Cg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=496&vpy=296&dur=453&hovh=200&hovw=200&tx=98&ty=118&sig=113234375691800341485&page=1&tbnh=129&tbnw=129&start=0&ndsp=35&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:0

" I know pronounce you man and wife you can kiss the bride"

Jason grabbed Sam pulling her closer there chest pressed together nose to nose he swooped in a gave her a slow passionate kiss not wanting to let go.

The couple know found themselves in the reception area waiting to be announced.

" Now introducing Mr. and Mrs. Jason Morgan" Sonny announced into the micro phone

The room was decorated in Silver and Gold.

The table clothes were light silver with gold candles in the middle along side white and gold Martha dolge apricot flowers.

White and silver dishes graced the tables on the left side of the room was there cake.

A simple three tier cake with white butter cream frosting with gold edible pearls streamed asymmetrical along the cake with silver edible rose's on the top and bottom.

The Morgan's made there rounds thanking there guest for coming and for their support.

It was time for there first dance.

Walking to the middle of the room pulling Sam closer her head rested on his chest his head rested on her top of hers.

You make it real by James Morrison played while they danced

Pulling back Sam looked into Jason's face with a watery smile.

" I love you so much"

" Not as much as I love you" Jason said with a lone tear rolling down his face

" Thank you for being the only man for me you don't know how happy I am right now"

Instead of answering Jason kissed his wife again not letting go.

Adele and Hayden who were dancing with Farah and Jaylen looked on as there parents danced and kissed smiling.

There family was finally complete and no one could take that away from them.

Sam tossed her bucket and Alexis wound up catching it with Mac catching her garter.

Alexis blushed and hurried off the dance floor since Mac was coming towards her.

Sam's next dance was with Alexis while Jason danced with Monica while Open Arms by Journey played.

Edward and Sam danced to Isn't she lovely by Stevie wonder.

Adele grabbed Jason and Farah while Hayden grabbed Sam and Jaylen dancing to With arms wide open by Creed

After more talking and mingling it was time to cut to cake.

Sam picked up her piece of cake and side eyed Jason before smashing the piece into his face.

Jason smirked at his laughing wife and rubbed his frosted face along the side of her face and neck making her squeal.

All or Nothing by Theory of a dead man played while they took there last dance.

Sam whispered the lyrics to Jason who just smiled and pulled her closer.

" This is exactly how I feel and felt when we first got together no matter what it will always be us against everyone else" Jason whispered in her ear

" Lets get out of her and have some alone time your mother will have the kids for two week. Do you know how much sex we can have while in Hawaii in that time" Sam said with a devilish smile

Jason didn't even give a response he picked her up bridal style and rushed out the room.

" Guess there eager to get to there honeymoon" Claudia stated shaking her head

The end


End file.
